Misadventures
by A Random Human
Summary: Join Jake, Amy, Luna, Hope and Honor the quintuplets in their journey as Pokemon Trainers, with two goals spurring them on. The first is to rescue their parents and find their missing grandparents. The second is to become the best trainers possible. It all starts in Unova, but as time goes on, they make more and more mistakes, causing trouble. First of the 'Dazzle siblings' saga.
1. Prologue

**This is my new story that I have planned out for my five new OCs (a set of quintuplets) in their journey as Pokemon trainers. It is going to be a saga split into five parts, each in a different region, starting in Unova. It will go in this order, with the name of the part of the saga in brackets: Unova (Misadventures); Hoenn (A dark history); Johto (On the run); Kanto (A trap lying in wait) and Sinnoh (Rebuilding the future).**

**Their names are: Jake, Amy, Luna, Hope and Honor. Anyway, here is the prologue!**

* * *

We thought that we were safe in our home region, Almia.

Our grandparents had stopped Team Dim Sun here almost fourty years ago.

Then... One day, we had to leave. In better words... Flee.

Our parents got taken by Oblivian and Almian criminals' children.

Our grandparents from our Dad's side, the saviors of Almia, Kate and Keith, they went missing.

Our grandparents from our Mum's side, the heroes of Oblivia, Summer and Ben, also disappeared without a trace.

We were their next targets, but we decided to escape after our family went missing to follow our dreams, which is to become trainers. If we had stayed in Almia for just two more days... We would have got killed when our home got destroyed.

We hope to one day be strong enough to find or rescue our family.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View – Boat to Unova**

"_Apparently, nobody got hurt, but everyone is asking one question about this attack. Where are the Dazzle quintuplets? They were supposedly seen at the port at Pueltown yesterday morning, but nobody knows to what region they went to."_ I sighed as Hope turned off the television.

"Why do they even worry about us?! I mean, we are capable, well, except for Amy, but as long as she is with Jake, she's fine." Luna laughed, poking Amy in the arm that wasn't bandaged up. Poor little Amy, she's mute due to our great aunt attacking her and damaging her vocal chords at a week old, and also has a permanently paralysed right arm for the same reason. The two of us have a telepathic link though, and I have to be her voice.

"**_Tell Luna she is so dead." _**I laughed at Amy's remark then. She gets annoyed by Luna so much. Luna is the oldest of my sisters, by the way. Hope and Honor are the middle sisters, and also look identical. And Amy... She is the youngest of us all by about two hours for me, and one hour for Luna, Hope and Honor.

"Luna, Amy says you are so dead."

"Shut up, Jake. You probably twisted her words. She probably said that she loves me a whole load." Luna growled at me. Amy shook her head and began grinning wildly when Luna began to look really annoyed and went to the window, opened it and looked outside.

"Looks like a storm is brewing. Maybe it is a sign that worse is to come." Hope nodded at Honor's comment then when Luna stumbled backwards with rain pelting through the window.

"Shut the window, for Arceus' sake!" I yelled, before lying down. Then the power went out.

"**_Jake, I'm really scared..."_**

"**_Don't worry, Amy. Anyway, you are lucky we are talking like this, because if Luna heard you say that, she would be laughing in your face."_**

"**_Thanks, Jake. I just wish I could actually talk though."_**

"**_Consider yourself lucky, you got out of language lessons at school!"_**

"**_True, I suppose. But still, it would be really nice if I could. Even if it was one word."_**

"**_What if you tried?"_**

"**_No, Jake. I shouldn't. You know what the doctor said. It hurts enough coughing and sneezing."_** Amy lay down then, and huddled up to me. She also doesn't like the dark, which is why she is scared.

"Excuse me, you five, but until the power returns, everybody is to stay as you are, in your rooms. We may arrive in Unova late by a few minutes to days." Honor groaned then, and lay down on her bed.

"This sucks. I wish Mum and Dad were here." Hope then huffed.

"If they were here, they would be fussing over us like mad."

"But what is better, Jake?! Being on the run, or having our parents fuss over us like mad?!" Luna yelled, before slapping my face hard.

"That really hurt, Luna!"

"It was meant to."

Stupid, idiotic Luna.

"_**You okay, Jakey? I mean, I know Luna's slaps hurt. I've had enough of them because you weren't around at some times."**_

"_**Y- You what?! Stupid Luna. But my face feels so sore..."**_

"D-" I noticed Amy then attempt to actually say a word then, but she began to cough quite a lot. She was almost choking! I helped Amy sit up then, and hugged her. My poor sister...

"_**Lesson learned there, Bro. Never try to talk with damaged vocal chords."**_ Then the power turned back on, and the storm had faded.

"That was strange..." Hope whispered, before Honor pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"According to this, we just had a run in with Zekrom, a legendary Pokemon of Unova." Woah, Zekrom?! I know a slight bit about Unova legends, but Zekrom?!

"What on the Pokemon world do you mean, Honor?!" Luna shrieked, just after she shut the window as the boat actually began to move again.

"Zekrom is part of the Tao Trio, along with Reshiram and Kyurem. Apparently, many sudden thunder storms have happened in and around Unova, with a black shadow supposedly moving within the clouds. Electric Pokemon are renowned for being unable to use electric type attacks after these sudden storms for a time space ranging from hours to weeks."

"Speaking of around Unova, there is our destination in the distance." I stated, standing up and looking through the small window. "Virbank City."


	2. Chapter 1: An awkward start in Virbank!

**Amy's Point of View - Virbank City **

Unova seems like a relatively cool, just from the sight of this city. And, despite being unable to talk, I was gawping at the amazing sea views from the port, Castelia City in the distance, and the Pokewood studios in the distance. I really want to see them all, but there was only one problem. Hope and Honor had fell asleep, due to us all being awake worrying that the villains would find us on the boat. That meant that we had been awake for about two days.

"_**Ask Luna if we should go to the Pokemon Center for the night. After all, she acts like the boss of us, despite you being the oldest of us, Jakey."**_ Jake laughed whilst shaking his head.

"We can't ask Luna, Amy. If you look behind me..."

"_**Luna is sleeping. Great. But how do we get them there, I mean, because we might have been able if my right arm wasn't**_** paralysed."** Moments later, Jake shrugged his shoulders. This is just great. Plus it- it was beginning to get dark.

"Tell you what, Amy, I will carry them there, or throw sea water on them. Which one?"

"_**Throw sea**_** water!"** Jakeput on an evil smirk then, before crouching down and splashing water on Honor. Honor suddenly sat up, looking around frantically before putting on an irritated look.

"I swear to Arceus almighty hmself, that if you two have broke my laptop, I will kill you!" Honor stood up and picked up our sister that was identical to her, also known as Hope. Jake huffed because that left him with Luna, and his face still looked red and swollen from her slap on the boat earlier. I rolled my eyes at him, as he will have to learn to cope with our bossy sister at some point.

"_**I bet you are laughing at me in your head, Amy. Tell me if you are."**_

_**"Yes, I am. It's only Luna!"**_

_**"Only Luna. Yeah right. I bet she was some sort of royalty in a past**_** life."** I raised an eyebrow at him before walking towards the Pokemon Center. I know he loves our sister really. He just likes to hide it. Actually, I might use our telepathic link to nag him to admit it!

Two hours later, at the Pokemon Center, it was just me awake in mine an Jake's room now. Apparently, we had to be split between two rooms, due to there being five of us. Luna, Hope and Honor in one, me and Jake in the other. But once I fell asleep, things began to get out of control in my head. It felt like... Our parents were nearby...

_"How many times must we tell you?! We don't know where our children are!"_ I swear that was Mum...

_"You both definitely know."_

_"They probably ran away on their own initiative! We swear we don't know where they went or when!" _That had to be Dad! But... What was going on?...

**Luna's Point of View - The next day  
**

"Okay, you two, how in the distortion world did we get here?!" I yelled at Hope and Honor, giving them the death glare hoping to get answers from them.

"We all fell asleep after getting off the boat... Jake and Amy decided to wake me up by throwing water on me and then we took you and that lazy bones Hope here..." Stupid Amy. Why can't her arm be normal, like the rest of us?! But then... We had no idea what was up with her until it came to things like school, and the bandages never left her arm and she had never spoke a single word by that time. Jake was babbling on for her by that time though... Oh man, Jake... Despite being a chatterbox and a bit annoying... He is such a caring brother though. He is always looking out for us. Maybe that's why he woke up Honor, knowing that she doesn't mind as much (as me and Hope) being woke up. Plus, he always stood up to anyone who upsets us. And boy, he got many broken bones, cuts and bruises for Amy alone. Hang on a second, why am I rambling on about Amy and Jake?!

"Ugh... Where am I?" Me and Honor looked at our sister with mismatching eyes as she yawned, sat up and threw a pillow at me.

"Not funny, Hope!"

"It is, Luna..."

"Trust me, Jake got it hard yesterday when he annoyed me yesterday. Do you want the same thing he got?!" Hope hid behind Honor then. Nobody in the right frame of mind would go against me.

"Something is up with Amy, you three! She looks like she is crying in her sleep, along with her thrashing about, but she won't wake up!" Jake was stood in the doorway, looking worried. Always him and/or Amy with a problem... It's understandable, though. Apparently those two have some sort of connection, which allows Amy to talk to Jake directly in their heads. Ugh, rambling again.

**Jake's Point of View - **

"Look, she isn't waking up!" I shouted, pointing to our youngest sister who seemed even worse than when I went to get the other three.

"What should we do? We can't leave Amy alone here if we leave!" Hope shouted, probably waking everyone in Virbank City up. Honor then put on an evil smirk. She ran out of the room and ran back in wish something on her shoulder.

"Oh no, Honor... You have your Oshawott with you, don't you?!" Luna yelled, which actually woke Amy up. I bet Honor wanted revenge from yesterday, to be honest...

"_**Tell Luna that she seriously needs a volume**_** switch."** I burst out laughing then, and Amy put on a big grin when Luna was glaring between us. How can she always tell that when I burst out laughing, it is something that Amy said?! She probably notices where our eyes are when we are quiet, because I always look towards Amy if she uses our link to talk to me.

"Luna, I don't want a slap in the face again, but Amy thinks you need a volume swi- OUCH!" My face now hurts more than yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if I will be like Amy soon, unable to talk! I mean, I swear my face is more swollen than the day before. I knew it was a bad idea for our parents to let her take martial arts classes...

"When are we leaving? I just got a text saying that me, Luna and Jake can now go to the port to get our first Pokemon now... " Hope complained. Amy already has a Pokemon, just like Honor. When we were little, we went on holiday to Sinnoh, and we visited that Trophy Garden. She somehow managed to bond with a Pichu there, and after that, it followed her everywhere until she actually put it in a Pokeball. That Pichu knows that she can't talk, and after quite a bit of training, Pichu could tell what Amy wanted her to do just by her facial expression.

Honor's Pokemon, as Luna said, is an Oshawott. It was a Pokemon that Honor once found abandoned in a forest near our (now destroyed) home. She found it injured, so she asked our parents to see if she could keep it. I still actually remember that. It looked rather funny though. Honor trying to hold up an Oshawott a slight bit smaller than us whilst we were three asking for it.

"Fine then, Hope. We will go in half an hour." Luna huffed, walking away. After that, we all burst out laughing.

"The look on Luna's face when she is angry, man, that is hilarious!" Honor smirked, putting her arm around Hope to keep herself stood up.

"Never mind that, Jake when Luna got annoyed at him!"

"Hey, that isn't nice, Hope!"

"_**To be honest, the look on your face was priceless!"**_

"Shut it, Amy."

_**"Aww, is Jakey upset? Sorry, I couldn't help it... You are the best brother**_** ever." **Well, at least she apologised... Anyway, I wonder what Pokemon I will get...


	3. Chapter 2: Just because she is mute!

**Hope's Point of View – Virbank City**

"What Pokemon are you getting, Luna?!" My sister just shrugged her shoulders before she went back to leaning against the railing.

"What about you, Jake?!"

"A Tepig."

"So... I will get an Oshawott, to go along with Honor! Luna, you're left with Snivy, unfortunately."

"Amy thinks a Snivy matches her personality perfectly!" Jake yelled, shielding his face just in case Luna hits him again. But she didn't. Is something up with Luna?...

"Excuse me, but would three of you be Jake, Luna and Hope Dazzle?" Luna looked up and nodded, before pushing Amy and Honor back. Amy fell on the floor though, and Honor had to help her stand back up.

"You should be more considerate of Amy's arm, Luna." Honor snapped as Amy just began to walk away. Jake was staring at Amy with a shocked face. Amy looked really irritated too. That is really strange, Amy isn't the sort of person who gets angry easily. Amy turned around and glared at Jake before giving a death glare to Luna.

"She says that she and Pichu are going to do some training in the Virbank Complex and she wants to be left alone." Jake huffed. I sighed to the person, who I think is the region's professor's assistant then.

"Ignore that lot. They are often like this..."

"They are? I feel sorry for you... Well, you have Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott to choose from. Which are you choosing?" I felt strangely excited then. My very first Pokemon! Well, Jake's and Luna's too. But still, my first Pokemon!

"Which one is Oshawott?!"

"The Pokeball in the middle." I grinned and grabbed the middle Pokeball out of the three that were being held out by the assistant. I then had to whistle to get the attention of Jake and Luna, who were both arguing with each other and Honor. Man, all this fuss over Luna pushing Amy over?!

"HEY! REDHEAD AND BOSSY BOOTS!" I yelled at them then. Jake glared at me when I yelled redhead, because he is the only one of us with completely red hair (Amy is the only one of us with some red hair, as it starts off as brown at the top and turns into red near the bottom. And yes, her hair is natural.) and Luna glared at me when I yelled bossy boots. Well, she is!

"I'm going to get you, Hope." Jake snapped as he picked up the Pokeball containing Tepig. Luna growled at me when she took the last Pokeball with Snivy in, before sighing.

"I don't know why I bother being so fussy... I need to see if Amy is okay..."

"She wanted to be alone..." Honor whispered, hugging her own Oshawott. Luna looked at her and sighed again.

"I need to apologise... I forget about her arm..." Luna walked away then, and Jake facepalmed.

"How does Luna have those sudden mood changes at the moment?"

**Amy's Point of View – Virbank Complex**

Me and Pichu had decided to take a small break for a while, and I was stood looking out to the ocean, Pichu on my left shoulder. Sometimes, other than Jake, Pichu feels like my only friend.

"Hmph. Some kid on their own in a place such as this, and with an arm bandaged like that. Makes the kid seem weak and vulnerable."

"Yeah, you got that right." Because I'm unable to talk, I have got used to listening out for things some distance away. And whoever those people are, they were talking about me. I can tell. I then gave Pichu a small tickle behind her ear to let her know to keep an eye out.

"Heh, why don't we just push her into the ocean? Lets see if she can resurface." I gulped hearing that, and turned around and noticed two guys stood there, not so far away as they sounded. Pichu jumped in front of me then, to help protect me from... Those... Those maniacs!

"Oh look, the little kid has a wickle baby Pokemon to protect her. Boo hoo." I stepped back so that I was leaning against the railings then, and they seemed very flimsy. I was feeling really scared by this point, and wished that one of my siblings were with me now. Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the scarier looking of the people grabbed my throat. It hurts so much, but no sound came out, for obvious reasons.

"She isn't talking. She's probably too scared to talk."

"No, I don't think she _can_ talk." Pichu then jumped at the guy who was holding onto me, but he just pushed Pichu to the ground. Nobody manhandles MY Pokemon like that! I tried to act annoyed, but I think I just looked even more scared.

"Lets push this mute kid in."

"NO! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! SNIVY, USE VINE WHIP!" I felt the grip around me loosen before I fell to my knees gasping for breath. And... It was Luna who was helping me.

**Luna's Point of View - **

Luckily, just after I showed up, the guys attacking Amy fled once Jake, Honor and Hope ran to my side. Whilst the other three checked to make sure that the two guys had gone, I ran over to Amy to see if she was okay.

"Amy, do you want help getting up?" My mute sister nodded so I grabbed her left hand and helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry about before, Amy... I kind of forgotten that your right arm was paralysed..." Amy nodded and smiled before hugging me with her left arm. Man, have I been missing out time with my sister quite a bit, because of how fussy I am...

"They've gone. They went running for a boat out of here." Jake shouted as the others ran back over to us. But... I just turned my back then. I have a feeling that Amy was telling Jake about what happened. "Woah! It isn't every day that Luna Dazzle gives out hugs, apologises AND cries within a space of two minutes!" Jake then laughed as he jumped in front of me.

"So?! It was my fault that Amy got attacked... I was who got her angry because I pushed her over. Those guys almost killed her because she wanted to be on her own!"

"Amy says not to worry and that it was her own fault for not reacting when she should have."

"Oh, Amy... It isn't your fault, and you know it. Wait a second... Where is your Pichu?" Amy then moved around before she began biting her left hand's nails.

"Over there! In that grass!" Honor then shouted, running over and picking up the little Pichu. Amy ended up passing out into Jake's arm, as he had his arm over her shoulder.

"I think she is still in a bit of shock after what happened. Maybe we should call it a day..."


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting some relatives!

**Normal Point of View – Somewhere in Unova**

A woman in black was walking back and forth thinking to herself.

"Erm... Boss?" The woman ignored her minion and kept on walking back and forth. "Boss, our men failed!" The woman stopped and turned to face the minion with her face bright red and angry.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Y- Your t- two best agents... Th- they failed t- to cap- capture the mute girl!"

"MY PLAN WASN'T MEANT TO FAIL! Call them to me. I wish to go over the plan one more time, to see if anything goes wrong. But tell them that I will NOT TOLERATE THIS FAILURE!"

"Y- Yes, m'lady!"

"Don't call me that, you nitwit! I am not some form of f***ing royalty! You call me boss! Get it?! BOSS!"

"Y- Yes, boss!"

"Good. NOW GET THOSE TWO FAILURES!" The woman walked over to a computer in the empty room. "Now then, time to show my niece and her husband what their children have forced me to do..."

"Boss, you called for us?..." The woman got irritated even more then, and slammed her fist into the control panel in front of her.

"You both failed. Explain how you failed. And do it now, if you wish for me to allow you to live!"

"The oldest girl out of them interfered!"

"Luna?"

"Y- Yes, boss! She interfered, and then the other three arrived!"

"And you ran scared? This is _very_ disappointing for two agents of your calibre. How could you have failed in such a simple plan?! Now leave my presence immediately. Tell the ones guarding my niece and her husband to torture every little detail about the quintuplets out of them!"

"Y- Yes, boss!" The two agents fled the room then, before the woman opened the plan details.

"So simple... If they hadn't have been such wimps, we would have one of them within our grasp!" And the plan... It was to make it look like Amy gets pushed into the water to drown, but there was a trap set directly below that part of the water in the Virbank Complex. It would have been inescapable for Amy, but not for her siblings. And it had failed.

The woman then pressed a few buttons on her computer then, and typed in some more commands.

"Time to pay Amy another little visit, just like when she was a baby..." After all, the woman was who almost killed Amy. Who severely damaged Amy's vocal chords. Who paralysed her right arm.

"Boss, they have both gave in, but we have some disturbing reports!"

"Tell me them then!"

"Apparently, your brother and his wife have been spotted in Aspertia City, hoping to meet the quintuplets at the lookout there."

"My brother? Maybe I should give little Benny along with Amy a visit then."

"What should we do about the two prisoners though?"

"Easy. Tell my niece that I am going to have a little family reunion with her father and her mute daughter. Simple. See if she can spill her deepest secrets about her children."

**Honor's Point of View – Unova Route 19 – The day after the attack on Amy**

"Jake, can you, Luna and Amy walk any slower?!" Hope yelled really loudly from next to me.

"Keep it down, Hopey!" I hissed, rubbing my aching temples. Hope then ran off ahead groaning.

"We just spent ages in Floccesy Ranch! And you know that Grandpa and Grandma are hiding out in Aspertia City! I'm going ahead to meet them!" I shook my head whilst running ahead to catch up to her.

"Come on, Hope! Luna is still struggling to really show how sorry she is to Amy!"

"So what, Honor?! It has been ages since we last seen Grandpa Ben and Grandma Summer! I mean, they abandoned their home in Oblivia as soon as they heard about Mum and Dad! Actually, the same goes for our other grandparents..."

"But they only lived in Chicole Village and we lived in Pueltown! They actually told us that they were leaving!"

As me and Hope walked into Aspertia City, Hope finally shut up. I sat down on a bench and grabbed the map that I had been smart enough to buy in Virbank City to see whereabouts of the lookout.

"You have a map?! Where did you get it?!"

"I bought it in a shop right next door to the Pokemon Center in Virbank."

"Nerd."

"Hey, just because I have some common sense doesn't mean I am a nerd!"

"...Does."

"Shut up, Hope. I'm going to find our grandparents now. You can go with me when you apologise." I pushed Hope into Luna and Jake (who had just got here with Amy) and began to walk off. Moments later, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Fine, Amy. You can come with me." I can tell if it is Amy or not without even turning my back. Amy has always had a habit of tapping very lightly in the shoulder just once if she wants to go with you. I noticed the massive beam on my sister's face as she jumped to next to me. Amy is such a little kid in the way she acts, but that is probably how she is able to get what she wants through to people other than Jake, as people often get the little childish gestures.

I was beginning to feel tired of walking now, due to Hope dragging me around everywhere. Then, I could let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, the Aspertia look out." Amy put her let arm over my shoulder whilst we went up the stairs, but the sight we were met with was not as nice as we wanted.

**Amy's Point of View - **

"Grandpa?! Grandma?! Wh- What is going on?!" Honor yelled, before I noticed a third person there, looking as though they were threatening our grandparents. I knew her though... Th- That is Mum's Aunt, Cherry... A- And she is the one who caused me to become mute and paralysed! I hid further behind Honor then. Please hurry up, Hope, Jake and Luna... Please...

"It's her, isn't it, Amy!" I nodded before I began to cry quite a bit. I'm scared. V- Very scared.

"Oh, no need to hide, Amy... I mean, I know how to give back what I took from you. I know how to give you a voice. I know how to give you an arm that can move, without all of those stupid bandages." A- A voice?! An arm?! But how do I know I can trust her?!

"Don't do anything, Amy! She is torturing your parents to find out every little weakness of you all! Don't listen!" Grandma shouted from the opposite side of the lookout. She seemed scared about something though. And I think... That someone is behind us! I turned around and noticed those two men from the complex stood behind me and Honor. I bet they are working for Mum's evil aunt!

"A- Amy... I'm actually scared... R- Really, really scared..." I nodded at Honor's statement. This is getting very scary... Then I got an idea. My Pichu and Honor's Oshawott are more experienced in battles than the starters of the other three. So we just have to battle our way out of this. I pulled Pichu's Pokeball out of my pocket and showed it to Honor, to give her the same idea.

"Great idea, Amy! Lets kick butt, like we did to those stupid school bullies!" It's actually pretty cool, actually doing something like we used to, except it isn't to bullies. It is to full on villains. I gritted my teeth, and Pichu got the idea. I made sure that Honor and her Oshawott were careful, and Pichu let loose a thunder shock that had been building up for the past few days. Something didn't feel right again now.

"AMY! BEHIND YOU!" I almost jumped out of my skin when Luna yelled that as she, Jake and Hope reached the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, my eyelids began to feel very heavy.

"_**Amy, if you fall asleep now I swear I will kill you!"**_

"_**I- I can't stop it, Jake..."**_ The next thing I knew, I could feel myself lying on the cold, hard concrete, with Jake, Luna, Hope, Honor and our grandparents yelling at me to stay awake. It must be inevitable though, as it didn't stop me from dropping off. For all I know, this happening to me could have been planned. After all, I am the mute, paralysed one of us five. The one who can't yell out for something to stop. The one who can't resist. The one... Who almost died.


	5. Chapter 4: For revenge!

**Luna's Point of View – Aspertia Look out**

"Okay, Amy won't wake up, Grandpa looks like he wants to punch someone, and there is some creepy looking woman stood there glaring at Amy maniacally! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I screamed, before Honor covered her ears.

"Stop it, Luna! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She screamed, falling to her knees. What is up with Honor?... I have never seen her act like that before...

"Luna, Honor is a bit scared about what is going on. I can just... Tell." Hope whispered. What is it with everyone being able to tell how another feels except me? But still... I want my other questions answered though!

"Luna, I think that 'creepy looking woman' is who made Amy mute and paralysed!" Jake then hissed down my ear. Actually, it does figure out... I mean, she looks relatively like Grandpa, and the way that she seems to focus on Amy alone... It has to be her! That is our Mum's Aunt!

"Hey, why don't you just leave, you freak?!" Hope then snapped after checking to see how Honor was and standing back up.

"It is rather simple, really. I. Want. Revenge!" I gulped at her tone. Man, she is really scary! I stumbled back a few steps then, and felt my arms be grabbed hold of.

"Make one sound, kid, and we blow the guts out of your parents as soon as we go to where they are." My eyes opened wide then. But I thought our parents had been taken by Almian and Oblivian criminals' children! Unless... It was a mind trick! They used that as an excuse to hide the fact it was actually a relative who took them! Why those little- Grr... I hate this. Just be quiet and wait, Luna. Just wait. Something will happen.

Amy then suddenly sat up and looked about terrified. She put on a small shaky smile when she noticed Jake and Pichu, but that was just about it.

"Amy says that she can't remember anything at all, other than I am her voice and that Pichu is her Pokemon. She doesn't even remember anything about friends or family." Jake stated as he helped Amy stand up, whilst Hope supported the shook up Honor over her shoulders.

"Ha, so she can't remember what I did then. Well, I think I've done enough and annoyed enough people. Buh bye!" Moments later, that witch of a great aunt had vanished. Grr...

**Hope's Point of View – Aspertia Pokemon Center**

"Grandpa, how did she make Amy mute and paralysed?" Honor asked as she drank about her sixth bottle of water in about ten minutes. Honor does that when she is stressed out and shook up. She drinks as much water as humanly possible.

"She wanted her revenge on your mum and your grandma over there. Both managed to get her husband and stepson arrested. The two are still in jail, for now. You see, Cherry, along with the two locked up, attacked us and everyone else in our family repeatedly. Once, the stepson, or maybe we could put this as... Your uncle... Almost killed your mum. We were glad to be rid of them, but Cherry wasn't. So... She wanted her revenge. She still does. So... When she found out about you five being born, she injured Amy whilst both of your parents had their back turned." Now _that_ is cruel, attacking a little baby just because her husband and stepson are in jail! Wait a second...

"But Cherry is our great aunt! How can her stepson be just our uncle?!" All of us but Amy yelled.

"He's my son. He got took by his stupid father though, who is 'the husband'." Grandma huffed from near a window. She seemed to be getting more f***ed off by the second though...

"Wh-"

"The two of us are going now. It isn't safe in Unova now." Grandma then snapped, grabbing Grandpa's arm and dragging him away. Talk about possessive...

* * *

**A/N. If some people have read my story 'Heaven and Hell', this is not any form of sequel to it! My OCs have this backstory, except the quintuplets and their parents don't have powers. It may seem similar, but it isn't a sequel! Anyway, this was just a bit of a filler chapter whilst I have a serious case of writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 5: Two mysterious people!

**Jake's Point of View - Route 19**

"Luna's right, you guys. We need to have more training than earlier, and preferably some more Pokemon to help us." I stated as I leant against a tree.

_**"I want to fight someone! You want a battle, Jakey? Your Tepig against my Pichu!"**_

"You gu- girls go catch some Pokemon. Me and Amy are going to have a battle." I stammered, almost saying 'guys' within my sentence. Last time I referred to them as 'guys', I got pushed into a bunch of girls who want to ask me out. Trust me, that isn't nice. I still don't know where my phone went during that...

Oh, and there is one thing about battling Amy though. You never know what attack she will use, so you can create a strategy against it. You just have to go all in against her. That probably gives her an advantage during battle. Amy then sent out her Pichu, and she tickled it behind its ear. That is the only thing I know about Amy and battling. She tickles her Pichu behind the ear to tell it to be ready.

_"_**_Ready, Jake?_"**

"Yes, I am. Okay, Tepig!" I sent out my Tepig, and a giddy Hope ran over to watch it.

"I will referee, if you want!" She giggled, and both me and Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, the battle against Jake and Amy is about to begin! The first Pokemon to be knocked out is the loser! Begin!"

"Tepig, use Ember!" Tepig then ran forward, smoke coming from its nose before blowing fire towards Pichu. Pichu then jumped up and onto Tepig's back then. Pichu was trying to attack from Tepig's weak spot!

**Normal Point of View -**

"That's the kids?! Pfft. They look pathetic." A guy in a tree snorted, looking over at Amy and Jake's battle.

_"__It is the Pokemon you need to distract to lure in the trainers. Get your Pokemon to grab hold of the Tepig, Pichu, Snivy and both Oshawott. I can take it from there."_

"Fine. They can do that. But surely it would be better if I just take out the three of them I can see now?"

_"__No. Just stick with the plan. Those kids... Interest me. __I need to see how they would react."_

_"Okay then. You ready?"_

_"__Yes. I am. Send in your Pokemon."_

**Amy's Point of View - **

I grinned then, seeing how Pichu was stood on Tepig at its weak spot. I give my signal to Pichu to let off a Thunder Shock then, which was me messing with my thumbs. But, just before Pichu carried out my orders, Hope screamed loudly. Pichu jumped off Tepig's back and hid behind my leg then, and Tepig ran to behind Jake. Hope fell backwards when me and Jake finally realised what Hope screamed at. A Seviper and Scolipede were there, and they both looked as though they wanted to attack us.

"Hope! Amy! Get back!" Jake yelled, as he had backed away with his Tepig in his arms. I picked up Pichu and ran back too. Hope had her Oshawott out with her though, and she was almost frozen to the spot.

"_**We have to pull her back, Jake!"**_

"_**I know that! I just don't know if I have the courage to, with those two Poison types there!"**_ I shook my head, and walked forward and grabbed Hope's right arm with my left. Hope suddenly snapped out of her shock and returned her Oshawott quickly.

"Amy, do you have any idea what is going on?!" Hope screamed again, hiding behind me as we ran to near Jake. I shook my head as I quickly picked up Pichu again. The two Pokemon that appeared though, their attention seemed to have strayed. And... They were focussing on Luna and Honor, who had decided to catch a few Pokemon. This is not going to end up too well for us...

**Luna's Point of View - **

"You have got to admit, the little Poliwag from the water is so cute!" Honor laughed, mainly to forget about what happened in Aspertia City. I was who caught Poliwag by the way. Honor's Oshawott crashed into me and pushed me into the water, and Poliwag helped my Snivy and Honor pull me out.

"I prefer the Purrloin that you caught in the grass!" Honor then shrugged her shoulders before we heard Hope scream.

"She probably just lost a battle. You know what she's like, Luna." I nodded. That is true. She screams when things don't go her way. For fifteen year olds, we are quite childish. Mainly because of how childish our Dad is for his age. He usually loved to prank Mum and his sister. I yawned before standing up from where I was sat on the grass. Honor copied me then, minus the yawn, and moments later, both of us heard our Pokemon call out.

"Snivy?! Poliwag?! Where are you?!"

"Oshawott! Purrloin! Come back, wherever you are!" Honor yelled, looking about frantically.

"The Scolipede and Seviper attacked them and pulled them away!" Jake yelled as he, Amy and Hope ran over to us.

"You have seen them?!"

"Yeah, they approached us first, until we ran back!" Hope confirmed, before Amy pointed in the distance, amongst some trees. So... That is where our Pokemon are?

"Come on, we will have to get our Pokemon back then." Honor growled, before turning towards the trees and walking towards them. The rest of us caught up then, and we looked amongst the trees, and noticed mine and Honor's Pokemon looking weak and injured right in the middle. I ran over to Snivy and Poliwag and picked them up.

"My poor little Pokemon..." I whispered, before returning them to their Pokeballs.

"Yeah, 'poor little Pokemon'. It's going to be poor little beat up kids in a second." Me, along with Amy, Jake, Hope and Honor stood close to each other after that. What in Unova is going on?!


	7. Chapter 6: Jake is dying!

**Jake's Point of View – Route 19**

"Who is that?!" Honor whispered just after she returned her Oshawott and Purrloin to their Pokeballs.

"Just keep calm. You and Luna may not be able to use your Pokemon right now, but me, Amy and Hope can." Honor nodded before I sent my Tepig out again, Hope had her Oshawott out and ready, and Amy had sent out a Pichu and a Growlithe, the Growlithe probably from before she got attacked at the Virbank Complex.

"Lets just get this over and done with..." Hope whispered, before the Seviper and Scolipede from before showed up. But, they went to attack us before we had a chance to do anything. And they were focussed on all four of my sisters. And I refuse to let any of them get hurt! Not in a million years! And because of that... Moments later, all I felt was pain. And it felt as though it was killing me.

**Luna's Point of View - **

"JAKE!" The three of us that could speak screamed. He- He had just got in the way of an attack meant for us! He got himself badly injured for us!

"Luna and Honor, look after him whilst me and Amy kick the butt of these two Pokemon!" Hope growled, before she and Amy stood up and turned to face the Scolipede and Seviper. It looked as though Tepig would be fighting on his own initiative.

Stupid Jake... He shouldn't have done that... He took an attack meant for four people... It could have easily killed him, but he was somehow still breathing and still alive.

"Honor, go get help! Go to Aspertia City and Flocessy Town! Even Virbank City if you have to! We can't let Jake die!" I sobbed, hugging my older brother by an hour. Honor scrambled to her feet before running off. I looked towards Amy and Hope whilst tears were streaming down my face, making my vision blurry. They seemed to be crying too.

"Damn you, Jake! Wake up!" I growled, before hugging our weak, and possibly dying, brother.

"They're gone!" Hope then shouted, before she and Amy also ran over to Jake. Hope then went and hugged Jake as I let go of him. I noticed Amy put on a faint smile and place her hand on mine, to try and calm me down.

"I wish you could talk, Amy..." I whispered, my hair falling into my face. Amy then pulled a small notepad out of her pocket and scribbled something down on it.

_You do know that Jake said once that he wished he could share his ability to understand what I say._

"I know that, Amy..." Amy rolled her eyes before writing something else down and passing it to me.

_It was a psychic Pokemon that gave him his abilities. It apparently told him that he could allow one person to also possess the abilities, but he had to decide back then. The ability would only kick in when he gets into a near death situation. But we were only toddler, and he said the name of the closest person to us, and you were eating ice cream nearby, so he said you. You should be able to have the abilities._

"WHAT?!"

"_**See."**_

"WAH!" I yelled, before Honor ran back over to us. She had only managed to get Virbank City's and Aspertia City's gym leaders to see if they could help.

"How's Jake?!" she yelled as she fell to her knees next to him and Hope.

"He is probably going to have to go to hospital, but the closest one is in Castelia City, which is pretty far by foot." The Aspertia Gym Leader, supposedly called Cheren, stated.

"Don't worry, my Dad can take you on a boat there. He's a captain of a boat to Castelia." Roxie, Virbank's Gym Leader, reassured.

"_**I want to stay with Jake, and see if he is okay..."**_

"S- Same here..." I whispered.

"_**You can talk to me in this way, if you want, to stop yourself from seeming crazy.**__"_ Amy weakly smiled.

"_**I can? Oh my Arceus, I can! But- It would be so much easier if our parents were here..."**_

Amy then frowned, before standing up. She picked up her Pichu and began to hug her. What was Amy doing?

**Amy's Point of View - **

Luna is right... This would be so much better and easier if our parents were here. It would make the 'Jake is dying because he was protecting you' situation feel a whole lot better... Oh, I want Mum and Dad! B- But Mum's stupid aunt is holding them prisoner... Damn you, Cherry.

"_**Amy, you okay?..."**_

"_**No. I want to pummel whoever hurt Jake! I'm going to go look for this idiot.**_" Luna gave me a strange look as I returned Growlithe to his Pokeball and stormed away.

"_**I'll go too!"**_

"Amy! Luna! Where are you going?!" Hope shouted as she and Honor had stood up and had Jake's arms over their shoulders.

"We're doing some... Investigating!" Luna covered for us before we walked away. Now, if I were someone who would attempt to kill five teenagers, where would I be?

I don't know.

Wait a second... I just heard a noise...

"_**Luna, keep still and don't make a sound!"**_ Luna gave me a strange look before doing what I said. There was talking to the west of here! I grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her towards the talking.

"You screwed it all up!"

"I did as you said!"

"I said to get them all! Not focus on the girls and let the boy hurt himself to protect them!"

"So what?! At least we ain't being hunted down by cops and Rangers and such. We've paid for all that junk, so we have a clean slate to mess up again!"

"Oh shut up, you idiot. We still haven't found who we're truly looking for!"

"So what?"

"So what?! So f***ing what?! Those kids would have helped us get back up to scratch, with sixteen years of our lives wasted whilst sat on our lazy butts!" I looked at Luna, who growled.

"_**Lets get them, Amy!" **_I nodded before we both walked into the clearing that the two men were stood in, one looking about Mum's and Dad's age, and the other looking at about our grandparents'.

"So you two are the idiots that almost killed our brother, huh?!" Luna snapped, clenching her fists.

"Idiots? I wouldn't exactly consider us 'idiots' if I were kids like you two." The older of the two hissed at us. I flinched a slight bit, before facing Luna.

"_**These two are idiots. We've got to force them to explain why they hurt Jake!" **_Luna nodded, before the younger of the two grabbed my unparalysed wrist and Luna's wrist and pushing us both into a tree, which really hurt.

"Dad, these two seem strangely familiar." He growled then. So these two jerks are father and son?!

"How?! 'Cause you can tell I'm not in the mood at the moment."

"They look like- Hehehe... You two are, ain'tcha? Dad, we have two of my sister's kids here."

"Do we?... How do we know?"

"Well, first of all, what is the hair colour of my sister, and the hair colour of her stupid husband?"

"Hers is brown and his is red. Why?"

"It isn't every day you come across a kid with natural brown and red hair." The guy snapped, tugging at my hair really hard...

"What else?"

"We got told by 'you know who' that one of her kids were mute as well as having a paralysed right arm. Doesn't this kid match that? She hasn't spoke a single word, and the other kid seems to respond to her when she hasn't spoke a word."

"I suppose it could be..."

"AND the one that hasn't spoke... She has a photo in her pocket of her and her siblings... But the photo ALSO has my stupid sister and her husband on it." He growled, shoving me into the ground and pulling the only photo we managed to get hold of with us and our parents together just before we ran here...

"So, we have two of Heaven's kids here? How... Coincidental." The older of the two laughed as Luna got pushed into the ground next to me.

"_**We're in trouble, Amy! And... The way I got pushed to the ground... I think I broke my ankle!"**_

"_**Maybe, and just maybe, I may see if I can talk to Jake if he is awake at this distance..."**_ I was so damn lucky there, as Jake was momentarily awake as I spoke to him.

"_**A- Amy?... Wh- Where are you an- and Luna?..."**_

"_**In trouble, Jakey..."**_ I wish he was here right now! I wish he was...


	8. Chapter 7: A risky escape!

**Luna's Point of View - ?**

"Ugh... What happened?... And... Amy? Where are you?!" I yelled as I woke up, so I was presumably knocked unconscious by those two idiot.

"C- Calm down, Luna..." I looked for the voice and gasped. I don't believe it...

"Mum! A- And Dad! Where are we?!"

"We're stuck... And Amy, well, the 'freaks' as me and your Mum call them... They are trying to hurt her, due to her being unable to fight back..." Dad whispered, sounding really upset for once.

"But you two! You are the kids of freaking heroes! You're both just sitting around, waiting for what happens next, which for all we know, could be Amy dying! Can't you do something?!"

"We know that, Luna! But- But we aren't strong enough for this..."

"Some heroes you two are then."

"Luna, you don't get it. We aren't the heroes! Your grandparents are, not us!" I growled at Mum and Dad then. Kids of heroes, yet don't want to live up to the standards of the heroes. Some people these days. I'm going to break out of here, and help Amy, no matter what our wimpy parents say.

"Oh, and before you think of it, they've took your Pokemon, Luna." I growled to myself before burying my face in my hands. This sucks. My plan just went through the window. Wait a second... Window?...

Yes! The room has a window, but it's pretty high up. But maybe if at least one of us get out through it we could find a way back in, grab our Pokemon and rescue Amy, along with free to other two!

"Mum, do you still pack a punch?" Mum shrugged her shoulders and punched Dad's shoulder.

"THAT HURTS!"

"Yes, it does, Luna. And your Dad is meant to be tough." I smirked at Dad's anime tears then. He does that quite often, when Mum does that to him.

"Good. You need to break the window up there, and I will be able to get out and find a way to get us out." Dad suddenly stopped his smiling and grinned.

"Yeah, but we will expect you to come back! And what would the excuse be when they realise you've gone?"

"Erm... What's in that room there?" I pointed to a room that there was access to from this small and dark room.

"A really run down bathroom. Why?" Mum questioned, standing up and pulling Dad up with her.

"Say I'm in there."

"If they notice the window?"

"Say it was already like that, or that you never knew about it."

"Okay then. So, I break the window, you escape and rescue us and Amy. Got it."

**Hope's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Is Jake okay?" I asked a nurse that was nearby. She sighed before glaring at me.

"You have asked that literally every two minutes. You can see him soon, but not now, and asking won't help him get any better." I groaned and sat down before I burst out crying.

"Don't cry, Hope... But Jake had to have a serious operation, and you know that he'd die if he didn't. At least he is alive." I heard Honor burst out crying too, until we got tapped on the shoulders.

"Never seen you two cry like that before." Wait! That voice! It can't be...

"Surprised to see your parents? If it weren't for Luna, we'd still be trapped." I jumped up and hugged Mum, Dad and Luna.

"I thought Amy was with you though, Luna..." Honor whispered, attempting but failing to wipe away her tears.

"She got badly hurt, and almost lost her left foot completely. Poor Amy though... That's her right arm and left foot now... Anyway, where's Jake?" Luna then asked, her face going from upset to worried.

"Well, um..." I began. Honor tried to finish my sentence, but she just broke down.

"I stopped the girls from getting hurt..." We turned around and noticed Jake stood there, looking really groggy and in pain whilst keeping himself stood up with some crutches.

"You're meant to be resting!" Honor moped, steadily stopping her tears.

"I can't, not with you lot crying." Jake weakly chuckled, before Amy weakly hobbled over.

"Hey, apparently Tia is outside looking for you, Jake!" Luna then smirked, looking between Amy and Jake.

"Uh- Nosheisn'tihatethatgirlsheissoannoyin gnowayamigoingtotalktoherifs heistherebecauseofmypromiset oneveractuallygooutwithanyon ewhilstamycan'ttalk!" Jake rushed before passing out.

"Wow, he really mustn't want to meet Tia then!" Luna smirked. Who is this Tia person? And why did Jake go red in the face at this Tia being mentioned?


	9. Chapter 8: Tia's crush!

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Wake up, Jake! For Arceus' sake, get up!" I opened my eyes and groaned. Great. Out of anyone I see when I wake up, it has to be Tia. Tia Noble. She was the annoying girl next door back in Almia. Well, until we left and our home got destroyed.

"Go away, Tia! I don't like you!"

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I vowed to never go out with anyone so that I could help my partially disabled sister until the day I die!" Tia rolled her eyes before putting her arms around me tightly and not letting go.

"Now, you know that you love me, Jakey!" I tried to push her off me but due to getting hurt, I was too weak and had to put up with it.

"Please, Tia... Go away..."

"Jake, I haven't seen you in ages though! Can't we just go and get something like some ice cream?"

"Only if-"

"No Amy. Just you and me. We used to be best friends as children! Amy was only allowed into school once she was eight, then you literally forgot about me! Please, Jake..." I sighed as I grabbed some crutches and stood up.

"Fine then. Only for an hour though, as my parents are going to Oblivia for a while, and I need to say bye." Tia rolled her eyes before she decided to make me link arms with her. Only one word describes this. Yuck. So... I guess I'm stuck with Tia for a while then...

**"_Where are you two going?"_**

**"_N- nowhere, Amy!"_**

**"_I think you are on a date! Don't you, Amy?"_**

**"_Yeah! Jake and Tia on a date! Just imagine Mrs Tia Dazzle!"_**

**"_SHUT UP, AMY AND LUNA! WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!"_**

**"_Ooh... Denial..."_I** glared at Luna and Amy who were with Hope and Honor at this time. I then noticed Luna whisper something to the two that weren't just in that telepathic conversation, and Hope began to make all of those 'kissy-kissy' faces. I glared at my sisters before getting pulled outside by Tia.

"I know an amazing place that sells ice cream, Jakey!" I groaned as Tia dragged me (literally, I was flat on my face as she dragged me by the leg. People gave us strange looks because of that.) towards a shop that sold ice cream.

"Let me stand up, Tia... I'm hurt enough as it is..." Tia squealed then, helping me up as her blonde curls bouncing in the sunlight. I've got to admit... She looks... Nice. In the sun, I mean! Tia then passed me an ice cream, but something didn't seem right about it...

"VANIL! VANILITE!" I yelped as the Pokemon appeared in front of me, actually turning out to be my ice cream... Damn, a Pokemon that looks like an ice cream? Surprised grandpa Keith or Dad never tried pranking anyone with this! Maybe I can make it a first... Hehehe...

"Wow, this is so strange... Catch it, Jake! After all, you only have Tepig! It might help a bit in some gyms! Like the dragon type gym in Opelucid city~!" Tia has began singing now. Crazy girl. I may as well catch it then, if it will get her to shut her sweet, melodic voice up... Wait... DID I JUST SAY SWEET AND MELODIC?! YUCK YUCK YUCK!

And... Where has that Pokemon gone? And, as if by cue, I got a massive shiver down my spine, and the Vanilite was there. I then turned around and looked at the Pokemon.

"You like to be troublesome, don't you?"

"Lite!"

"Do you want to help me scare this girl away and annoy my sisters?"

"Lite lite lite!"

"Well, if you help me and Tepig, we can prank people and Pokemon day and night." Vanilite then decided to crash into me, and more specifically, knock a Pokeball out of my pocket. Seconds later, I heard a phone or something like that, and it was the watch like thing on Tia's wrist going off.

"My X-transciever, Jake. My brothers need me in Striaton City, to help them for a few days in their cafe. See you, Jakey!" Tia turned around and began to walk away then. Just when I thought she was gone though, she turned around, ran over to me and kissed me. YUCK AGAIN! But then... She is quite cute... And looks nice... And sounds beautiful... But I promised to help look after Amy. I know Luna is able to understand her, but me and Amy have even more of a bond than anyone else knows...


	10. Chapter 9: Mystery Disappearance!

**Honor's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Where is Jake?! He was meant to be here half an hour ago!"

"T- there..." We all gave Amy a strange look then. She spoke... It may have only been one word, but she spoke! But then... Amy began to cough, just like all other times that she attempted to say a word, before she fell over. Thank Arceus Dad grabbed hold of her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" We all glared at Jake then, as he finally got over to us.

"We were wondering where you were, Amy noticed you walking over and said the word 'there' and began to choke!" Luna screamed at him, making him flinch before falling back, flat on his butt.

"I'm sorry! Tia was dragging me around everywhere, and refused to let me do a thing before Chili, Cilan and Cress called her!" Jake looked as though he was about to cry. I looked at Luna and sighed. Luna growled before shutting her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

"You five are so disorganised, aren't you? It would probably be better if we just stayed here with you!" Mum laughed as Hope helped Jake up and Amy was trying to catch her breath.

"Well, maybe except Honor!" Jake muttered as I looked at everyone else.

"Tia's really done a number on you, hasn't she?" I then smirked, before Dad raised an eyebrow.

"I've never liked that Tia. Well, if it is Tia Noble you are talking about. She and her brothers just get on my nerves. Talking about food all day. Plus, something seems suspicious about her. It's her name."

"Just because Tia is 'aunt' in Spanish, and that Mum's aunt is some spiteful b-"

"Language, Luna!"

"Some spiteful brat... It doesn't mean that something is up with Tia!" Luna finished, glaring at Dad.

"Look, if you five are going to be like this, not you Honor, I'm referring to your Dad, I'm just going to stay behind in Unova and keep an eye on you!" Mum huffed, before walking towards the city. Moments later, a Simipour, Simisear and Simisage knocked her to the ground and turned to face Jake.

"OKAY, YOU DAZZLE BRAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER?!" I flinched when I noticed the renowned Striaton Triplets; Cilan Noble, Chili Noble and Cress Noble appear by their Pokemon and glare at Jake.

"Wh- what do you mean?!"

"You know what we mean! Our sister went missing near the Castelia sewers!" I looked at Jake then. Did he know something about Tia disappearing?...

**Tia's Point of View – Castelia Sewers**

"Stop squirming, kid!" I tried to cry out, but couldn't. Some group of people grabbed me near the gate to Skyarrow Bridge, and they were scary, despite not even having a chance to see their faces. They blindfolded and gagged me straight after they grabbed my arms from behind. If only I never left Jake right at that second! Maybe if I left earlier, I may have actually got to Striaton City. If I left later, they may have left by then. I- I just wish I wasn't like this! And my brothers... They worry about me so much... And I bet that they would try to confront Jake if I didn't respond to any time they tried to call me.

"This girl won't give up at trying to escape! Can't we just stun her, like our original plan was?!"

"No. This girl... She is the key. The key to world domination!" Woah there... I'm the key to world domination?! No way, I refuse to accept that!

"But with a key, we need a gate."

"I know that! And the gate... We still need to find that out. It may be a person. It may be a Pokemon. It may even be a location. We just need to keep this kid hidden until then." No! I won't allow this! I then felt myself get shoved onto the ground. It felt grassy. And I could also tell that there was some flowers beneath me.

"Flood the sewers. We can't risk anyone finding us."

"Oh, you are too serious. The only problem we will find is when the three brothers, the boy and the boy's evil relatives find out she is the key, and that we have her."

"But I take precautions! I don't want the boss flipping out at us just because the key gets away! Now go and flood the sewers!"

"Fine then. But I swear, if I drown dow-"

"You won't. There is a grid to cover the entrance to the sewer right there, and the switch is right there."

"Okay then, I will do that. You just wait for the boss' signal to use our psychic Pokemon."

"Can't we use one of them now? The kid seems to be struggling for something." Damn it, they realised that I was trying to grab a pokeball from my coat pocket!

"Fine then. And maybe we should stun her, like you said. Luxray, you know what to do. Reuniclus, you should use psychic when Luxray finishes the attack. And then came the unbearable pain. I was so close to screaming but couldn't.

"Should we let her see? I mean, she may want to make the most of her last moments in daylight."

"Yes... Maybe we should." I then began to feel my head pound as I could actually see the light. I could only make out the two figures and two Pokemon then. And then it felt as though a tonne of bricks were crushing me as the Reuniclus used psychic. Then my vision went black...

**Jake's Point of View - **

"Where is Tia?! She doesn't just disappear of the face of Unova like that!" Chili stressed, looking around. Mum had decided to go with me and the triplets, whilst Dad stayed behind to look after Amy (after her foot injury and bad throat incident, not to mention feeling ill after the conditions that she, Luna, Mum and Dad were held prisoner in); Luna (feeling a bit ill too); Hope (tripped up and fell into the ocean) and Honor (nothing up with her. She was just a bit tired.)

"Is it me, or is the water level in here rising?" Mum then questioned, putting her hand on my shoulder and stopping me from walking any further.

"No..." Cress laughed, before a big rush of water came out of some pipes scattered around the sewers.

"LIKE THAT IS THE WATER LEVELS NOT RISING!" I yelled as I struggled to keep above the quickly rising level of water.

"Gothitelle! Psychic!" Seconds later, the five of us were in some form of psychic bubble and the water level around us was still rising. We just weren't choking on it.

"Who was that, Mum? You're grinning!"

"That was your Dad's twin- well, triplet sister. His triplet brother died at birth. It's your aunt Kaera."


	11. Chapter 10: The day Amy lost her voice!

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia Sewers**

"So... You disappear off the face of the planet for five years, when you turn out to be here, in Unova?! You Dazzles have always had a way of being stupidly and funnily annoying." Mum laughed after the water in the room had drained away. My aunt just raised an eyebrow at Mum before shaking her head.

"So? You Natsuyas take everything far too seriously!" Mum glared at her then.

"You just did not offend me and my Dad!"

"I did, and can you do anything about it?!"

"Yeah, I can! You Dazzles are a bunch of idiots, especially your Dad!" I groaned as Mum and Kaera just kept on arguing then. Chili, Cilan and Cress just sweatdropped.

"We're just going to see if Tia is at the Castelia Park..." The three of them ran off then. I groaned again as the arguing kept on going. So I called Dad.

"_What's going on, Jake? Is that some sort of argument?"_

"Yes, Dad... Could you please get Mum and your sister to stop fighting?..."

"_Ah, so the name and family argument? Just pass your phone to them. I can get them to shut up..."_

"Okay, Dad..." I then, knowing how loud Dad is when he yells, covered my ears after passing Mum my phone. Moments later, both Mum and Kaera were quiet, twitching and seemed rather dizzy. Wow, Dad... He sure knows how to shut them up...

"T- Take your phone, J- Jake..." I laughed at Mum's face as I took back my phone.

"K- Kaiden must still hate our arguing..."

"Sound like it..." I laughed a slight bit then, at the two people stood in front of me both agreeing on something for once.

"Well, I'm going to see if Chili, Cilan and Cress are okay... You two can go back to the city..." I then ran to catch up with the Striaton Triplets, who were trying to move something unsucessfully.

"Damn, this grid won't move! It's as though someone has piled bricks onto it!" Chili yelled, sinking to the ground.

"Do you think Tia is behind it?"

"Yes, we are definite. We keep hearing some people talking about 'stunning her' and 'she is the key', whatever that last one means. But we know Tia is there." Cress stated, before I got an idea.

"Tepig! Vanilite! Attack the grid!" I yelled as I sent out my two Pokemon. The Striaton Triplets got the idea when Tepig and Vanilite began to use Ember and Icicle Spear respectively on the grid.

"Simisage! Seed Bomb!"

"Simipour! Scald!"

"Simisear! Flame Burst!" I then noticed the grid about to wear away. But they were right. There was a pile of bricks on top. I quickly grabbed my Pokemon and pulled them back as the triplets did the same.

"Quick! Get into the park now!" Cilan shouted, and as we looked about, there was nobody there. Then I noticed something quite terrifying. There was a scorched part of the grass and flowers, and another part that was flattened.

"Tia was here... But she isn't now. We were too late..." I whispered.

"It's mystery time!" Cilan yelled then, conjuring up some coat, a fedora, a magnifying glass and a pipe out of nowhere.

"Oh no, if this is one of those lame connoisseur moments of yours, Cilan, I don't want to witness it." I growled before storming away then.

**Normal Point of View – Two hours later**

"You okay now, Amy? How's your throat?" Jake asked as he sat down next to his sister in Kaera's apartment in Castelia City. Everyone, including Chili, Cilan and Cress, were there, seeming as it was late and nobody had time to go anywhere else to stay for the night.

"What do you mean, 'how's your throat?'?! Did something happen to it?" Cress questioned then. Amy looked at the floor before looking at the ceiling, making her neck visible. There was a large red scar stretching across it, looking rather swollen due to her attempt at talking earlier that day.

"How did that scar get there?! I know she has bad vocal chords, but I never knew there was a scar!" Kaera gasped, looking between the quintuplets and their parents.

"I want to know how her vocal chords are damaged!" Chili then yelled at them. Amy got up and walked to the upstairs part of the apartment then, sick of the attention surrounding her throat. She sat at the top of the stairs though, intending to know what would happen next.

"Well, we could tell..." Heaven whispered, before the triplets began begging for the story.

_It was only five days since Amy, Jake, Luna, Hope and Honor had been born. Unsurprisingly, all four girls slept most of the time and Jake was always awake, crying about something or another. It was a peaceful, but happy day for the whole family, as Heaven's criminal half-brother and the half-brother's dad had been arrested days earlier and locked up for life. The only person who hadn't been arrested was Heaven's aunt, who was the half-brother's stepmother. But nobody cared, as they could all relax._

_All of the girls but Amy were downstairs at that time, because Amy began to cry any time that she was moved, and had fallen asleep anyway. Jake was also asleep for once, which was strange for him, but he was downstairs too, because he was hungry a bit earlier. Kaiden and Heaven had finally got a chance to relax by then though, as Luna, Hope and Honor got along fine and were speaking baby gibberish to each other. Just moments later though, they heard Amy begin to cry, but it didn't sound like a baby crying. It sounded more like a strangled sort of crying. Heaven and Kaiden then went to see if Amy was okay, but she was lying on the floor all pale, with her right arm almost severed off and blood on her throat. Then they noticed Cherry stood there, with an evil stare facing her niece._

"_What did you do to my baby, Cherry?!" Heaven screamed as Kaiden slipped into the room and picked up their injured baby daughter._

"_What you deserve, Heaven. It's all your fault my husband and stepson are in prison!"_

"_It was my mum who handed them in! Not me!" Heaven growled, before Kaiden signalled to her that he was getting all five of the children far away from the freak of an aunt. Cherry then just went and disappeared then, leaving them stood there in the heavy atmosphere of the room. But only one thing was definite though. Amy would never use her right arm or be able to talk if she survived, which she fortunately did..._


	12. Chapter 11: Honor is returning to Almia!

**Honor's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Hey! Honor! Whatcha doin'?!" Hope shouted as she ran over to me. It was the day after we found out what had happened to Amy completely and since Tia got kidnapped.

"I'm thinking about going back to Almia..."

"WHAT?! No way! You can't go!"

"I'm not really cut out for this whole 'Pokemon Trainer' thing. I seem to have a knack for rescuing Pokemon, and helping people out."

"So you are saying that you want to be a Ranger like Mum, Dad and all of our grandparents?"

"Yeah, I'm just not the sort of person who really wants to be catching Pokemon and making them fight..."

"Then what will happen to Purrloin and your Oshawott?"

"I will keep them with me as a partner Pokemon. It's just that... I'm going back to Almia in two hours... Mum will be going with me though, of course. It isn't safe for us on our own at the moment. Anyway, I will be coming back here every few weeks or so to see you. Apparently Dad will be staying with his sister for a few weeks to keep an eye on us."

"Okay, Honor... But do the others know?"

"No. I don't want to tell them just now. Amy and Jake are both upset enough as it is, and Luna is very ill at the moment."

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"Mum is in a few minutes, just before we leave." Hope looked really upset now, as out of all of us, I was closest to her. She always turned to me first for help and she always used to open up to me. To be honest, I'm the same with her. But we are almost always together, and now that we are fifteen, both of us think that we need to try and be without each other for a while, and prove that we aren't joined at the hip.

"I'm going to miss you, sis..."

"Same here, Hope, but it's for the best. You never know, I might become an epic Pokemon Ranger that can call legendary Pokemon like Mum and her parents!"

"Dream on, Honor!"

"You never know, it might run through the family, and there may be a chance of it. I just love Latias, and loved to play with her when we went to see our grandparents that lived in Oblivia."

"Yeah, it is cool being related to Summer and Ben..."

"Shame that they are ancient now, eh?"

"Hey, they are both only fourty-nine!"

"Still ancient by my book."

"You read comics and manga, you've never touched a book in your whole life!"

"I've read the Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay!"

"Oh my Arceus... HOPE'S READ BOOKS!"

"So what? Anyway, you've got to get your stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, I will do in a minute... But I have somethings to give to you, Hope." I reached into my pocket and pulled two things out then.

"My Pokedex and Town Map. You need it more than I do."

"No, Honor! I couldn't!" I shook my head, grabbed Hope's hand and placed both in it. After all, Capture Stylers have their own equivalent of both built into it, and it isn't as though I'm going to be catching Pokemon in Pokeballs and wondering around Unova much now. Hope then burst out crying before hugging me tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much! Please promise to call us every day!"

"I promise, Hope. Anyway, look after the others for me, okay? I was the only one of us with a map, so if you have it, you should be able to help the others around, okay?"

"Sure thing, Honor. And how did you end up with a Pokedex anyway?"

"Bianca was meant to give you, Jake and Luna one, but Jake and Luna were worrying about Amy and you had gone to try and find Amy, so Bianca gave one to me, to make up for the fact you lot never got one." Hope then gave me a faint smile then, just as Jake and Amy ran over to us.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT YOU WERE LEAVING, HONOR!" Jake yelled, grabbing my wrist.

"Look, I'm not really Trainer material. Anyway, I will talk to you and try and visit whenever I can, okay?..." Amy looked as though there was tears running down her face before she hugged me with her left arm. Jake and Hope then joined in too, and we were like that until I heard Mum calling in the distance.

"Bye, guys... Next time you see me, I'm going to be a Ranger even better than our parents and grandparents!"

"Yeah right!" Mum then yelled in the distance, getting her Togetic to start annoying me by flying around me.

"I get it, Mum!" I laughed before waving bye to my three present siblings. "Tell Luna, Dad and Kaera that I said bye..."

**Jake's Point of View - **

"It isn't going to be the same without Honor, will it?" Hope whispered, looking at her feet as Amy sent a text message to Dad.

"It isn't is it? Anyway, according to this, we are to have our first gym battles against Cheren tomorrow afternoon for me and tomorrow evening for you and Amy, Hope."

"Shouldn't we try and figure out a strategy for against Cheren then?" Hope stated, and Amy gave her an 'are you kidding me? I have no voice!' look.

"Oh yeah, Amy's moves aren't that predictable, are they?" I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulder. Amy then got a text message back from Dad.

"So we can go to Aspertia then?" Amy nodded before I realised something.

"Where is Aspertia again?!"

"Honor gave me her map. I can find the way!" Hope smiled, holding it up. I reathed out a sigh of relief.

"You've chirped up, Hope!"

"Yeah, well Honor and I know that we are separating away from each other by a few regions for the best. Anyway, Honor was right, saying that she is more of the sort of person who likes to help, rather than compete." I nodded, knowing that was the truth. Then, we walked to the pier that had a boat to Virbank City.

"**_When we get there, do you and Hope want to have a battle on the route between Virbank and Flocessy?"_**I asked Hope that question, and she nodded.

"Anyway, what Pokemon do we all have?" We might be able to work out strategies for against Cheren together if we know the Pokemon each other have." I shrugged my shoulders and sent out Tepig and Vanilite. "That Pokemon looks like an ice cream..."

"I know. I'm going to prank Dad with it." Hope smirked then, and then she sent out her Pokemon.

"Oshawott and Eevee!" I looked at the cute pet like Pokemon that was gazing up at me with it's eyes. I petted it then, and Eevee then huddled up to me. I picked it up and then it began to lick me.

"Wow, it's so cute! Where did you get it?!"

"Kaera helps out at the daycare at the weekends. Someone said that they didn't want a Pokemon egg, and to thank her, they gave her the egg. It hatched the other day, and it took an instant liking to me when I helped her feed it yesterday. She let me keep her." I then tickled it's forehead as it began to get restless.

"I would assume only Oshawott will be fighting?"

"Yep. Eevee is too young to battle at the moment." Amy then picked up the Eevee from my arms and began to play with it.

"Amy sure does have a way with Pokemon, doesn't she?"

"She sure does. I think any Pokemon would get along with her."

"Anyway, we had better get some sleep if we want to be ready to battle Cheren tomorrow!" I realised that she was right when Amy yawned and almost fell to the ground sleeping. Hope called back Oshawott and Eevee then and she returned Tepig and Vanilite for me, seeming as I was having to carry Amy now.

"Well, lets go to the Pokemon Center then..." Hope yawned as we arrived in Virbank.

"Yeah..."


	13. Chapter 12: Jake's Gym Battle!

**Jake's Point of View – Aspertia City**

"Okay! The battle between Jake Dazzle of Pueltown, Almia, against Cheren, the Aspertia City Gym Leader is about to begin! The battle is two-on-two, with only the challenger allowed to switch out their Pokemon. The challenger gets the first move!" I grinned as I held Tepig's Pokeball. To be honest, me, Amy and Hope woke up really late, seeming as we were up until really late talking to Luna over the phone. She apparently went to hospital because she was too ill to stay anywhere else without everyone else becoming ill, and she wanted somebody to help her feel more comfortable.

"Tepig! Time to get our first Gym Badge!" I sent out Tepig and a small cloud of smoke flew out of his nose. Tepig was determined to help me win this battle.

"Lillipup." Cheren seemed quite... To the point. I would assume his battle strategy would be the same. So maybe...

"Tepig, brace yourself and use tackle!" Tackle is Tepig's worst move. He is that all over the place, it barely does a thing to enemies, but more to himself. I could use this to my advantage.

"What is this kid doing?..." I heard Cheren whisper when Tepig kept crashing into the ground, puling up some of the battleground. Cheren gave me a strange look before I grinned.

"Tepig. Return."

"You are crazy, kid! Hurting your own Pokemon before returning it?!" I grabbed Vanillite's Pokeball before shaking my head.

"Not crazy. Just... Strategic. Tepig knew what I was doing anyway, allowing me to use his weakness to our advantage. Vanillite! Come on out and use Mist!" Cheren gulped when the battleground got covered by a cold, heavy mist. Amy began to shiver and Hope decided to go out with her to warm up for a moment.

"Lillipup! Use bite!"

"Vanillite! Icicle Spear all around you on the battlefield!" Moments later, the mist cleared.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! The victory goes to Vanillite!" I cheered as Vanillite celebrated by making it snow indoors.

"You may have beat Lillipup, but Patrat will be much harder!"

Yeah right. I have a plan, and that is why I used Tepig's Tackle weakness. I looked at the Patrat and grinned.

"Vanillite! Use mist whilst using Icicle Spear into the holes Tepig made!" I noticed a confused look in Cheren's face before the mist covered it. "Now, before the mist clears, dive into one of the holes!"

"This kid's crazy plan is making me work harder than usual here... Smart boy. His sisters may be just as much as a challenge." Oh yeah, I'm smart! Well, this is no time for bragging. The mist then faded, and Patrat was looking around worried.

"Patrat... Attack all of the icicles."

"Vanillite... Use Icicle spear again!" Vanillite suddenly jumped up whilst Patrat was busy on the icicles. It got knocked clean out...

"Patrat is unable to battle! The winner is Vanillite and the battle goes to the challenger!" I cheered before Cheren walked over to me and handed me my badge.

"You were very cunning in that battle, Jake. I want a rematch if you get the entire Unova Region's badges, and I won't get tricked out so easily! Anyway, where are your sisters?"

"Hmm? Oh! Hope and Amy! I don't know. Amy is probably texting our Dad, seeming as she can't talk."

"She can't talk? And she's challenging me to a battle later?!"

"Yep. Her ways in battle are quite unpredictable. She has some sort of bond that allows her Pokemon to know what she needs them to do. Hope can talk though."

"Okay then. Anyway, I had better sort out the battlefield and heal my Pokemon for their battles tonight then. Oh, and good look in finding your girlfriend, Jake. Her brothers told me everything."

Grr...

"TIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Cheren walked away smirking before I stormed away furiously.

**Later that afternoon – Hope's Point of View – Aspertia City Pokemon Center**

"Hey! Honor just called!" Jake shouted as he ran into mine and Amy's room.

"She still there?!"

"Yeah, that's why I came to get you!" Amy stopped brushing her hair and jumped up after that. I bounded up and pushed past Jake to where Honor had called.

"Hiya, Honor!"

"_Hi, Hope! Anything going on where you are?"_

"Me and Amy are preparing for our first gym battles tonight! What about you?! Did you get into Ranger School?!"

"_Yes, I did! But, I found something out too. Apparently, the last time that the school let someone this late into the school at this time of year was for Dad's Mum!"_

"Grandma Kate?"

"_Yes! Hi, Jake and Amy!" _Jake appeared over my shoulder then, before Honor said something actually not quite surprising. "_Jake... Do you know that they broadcast your battle against Cheren on the news worldwide? It is apparently quite a commotion that a child of world famous Pokemon Rangers doesn't follow their footsteps."_Jake's eyes were open wide.

"YOU WHAT?! I didn't give them permission!"

"Dad did, as a joke." I then smirked, remembering getting called by Dad whilst Jake was battling. Jake seemed pretty pissed off now.

"Idiots. Anyway, I exploited your weaknesses to Cheren. He know that Amy can't talk, and that Hope is plain _Hope-less."_

"JAKE! YOU IDIOT!"

"_Bye, Amy. I don't want to disturb those two for now..."_


	14. Chapter 13: Mum's cousin? Hope hurt too!

**Luna's Point of View – Castelia City**

"How did the battles end up?..." I weakly coughed, really annoyed at the fact that I seem to be getting worse, rather than better.

"_Okay, Luna. Jake and Amy won their battles with literally no effort. I lost! And I want to give up hope entirely. I don't want to do gym battles any more!"_ I froze at that. Well, it isn't as though I could move anyway. Hope has never given up at anything before.

"This is because of Honor, isn't it?"

"_I was getting bugged, because I got called by Grandma Kate before... Apparently, Honor almost got burned alive, because of some freak thunderstorm in Almia. I thought that she was in Hoenn with Grandpa Keith though, not in Almia checking up on Honor..."_

"Don't worry, Hope... But what could you do as a trainer if you don't want to collect gym badges?..."

"_Honor gave me her Pokedex. I'm going to try and fill it out."_

"Never seen you ever want to complete something with information before..."

"_I... I just get irritated, battling just to know that you will win some and lose some."_

"I'm feeling a bit worse now... Bye, Hope..." I groaned before hanging up and covering my head with a pillow. Even the light was getting to my head. And it feels so horrible... That Cherry is just so... Disgusting. This is her fault I am in hospital, seriously ill. Sure, in my family we suffer then get over it. I don't think, at the rate my weird illness is advancing, that I will get over this mentally, not physically. But then... This also means that I can't go around for gym badges. In my state, I will never really be able to get some training of my Pokemon into my time, and I probably won't have enough time to train and get eight badges by the next Unova League tournament. I don't know what I could do... Unless...

I've heard of places such as the Pokewood Studios in Virbank City and the Pokemon World Tournament in Driftveil City. I might get involved in them. After all, I'm quite a drama queen. Except when I'm ill...

**Amy's Point of View – Route 19**

This badge is so... Shiny! So pretty! And I worked hard towards it. It is actually harder than it seems, using emotions and little gestures to convey what I want my Pokemon to do. But, Pichu and Growlithe do work really well together. They usually get what I want them to do without using too much energy.

_Amy..._

I looked around for the creepy voice. Yet it seemed so... Familar.

_No use in looking for me... You have me inside your head, and you can't do a thing. Well, unless you want Luna to unfortunately 'pass away' in her sleep and Jake and Hope to die of 'suspicious circumstances'. Oh, and Honor 'drowning' whilst at the Ranger School in Almia..._

I want whoever that was to get out of my head! I don't care about who it is, but threatening my siblings with harm...

"Amy, are you okay?... Something seems to be bugging you..." Hope whispered, before I had realised that I had stopped walking and had an angry face on.

I just nodded before I kept on walking.

_Get your precious 'gym badges', Amy. Just once you have eight... Go to the ruins of Victory Road. We have something to... Discuss. _I shivered at the voice then. I was really scared. Just before I could do anything else though, we heard someone calling.

"Amy! Hope! Jakey! There you are! My cousin sent me everywhere looking for you three!" We looked up at the guy who had ran over. He seemed quite familiar, but I don't know who it is.

"Who are you?" Hope then asked, looking confused.

"Oh come on! You guys don't remember me?! I'm your Mum's cousin!"

"Mum's what?!" Jake then yelled out, just as shocked as me and Hope.

"Her cousin. But knowing her, she goes on about having a cousin called 'Raphy'?"

"Yeah, she does." Hope then stated, before she began to think.

"Well... The thing is... Your Mum... She's been getting very stressed out ever since she went back to Almia. Sure, I live in Oblivia, but I am usually in Almia... And well... She's been really worried about you three, after a dream that she had the other night..."

"What was this 'dream'?" Jake then asked, raising an eyebrow. He is a bit suspicious about people claiming who they are, unless someone is able to confirm it.

"That you three get into a freak accident in Floccessy Town, and are almost killed."

"Wow, Mum... A real worrier, she is..." Hope laughed, before walking away towards Floccessy town. I just looked at Jake, who was just looking between me and Mum's cousin. He then shrugged his shoulders and ran over to Hope.

"I suppose you're Amy, right? You've not said a single word so far." Raphy then asked me, and I nodded. I then scribbled something down on my hand and showed him then.

"_Just ignore Jake and Hope. They are usually suspicious of people they haven't personally met before or don't remember."_

"Yeah, your Mum said that... And are you going after them?" I nodded again before he walked with me to Floccessy Town. There was quite a commotion though.

"Hey! Do you two know the girl that got buried under the rubble from the cliff face that collapsed?!" A man shouted. I have heard of him. He's the former champion of Unova, Alder. "She's apparently called Hope..." My eyes went wide then.

"Y- Yeah! She is her sister and my cousin's daughter! But where is Jake?!" Raphy then shouted, before he noticed him stood there, looking pale at the opposite side to us. He looked really scared, and his eyes were red and puffy. I ran over to him then, and grabbed his arms.

"_**Jake, are you okay?!"**_

"No... Hope pushed me away... She got crushed because she pushed me away!"

"_**But she won't die. She is strong willed, and very stubborn. She won't die easily."**_

"But someone did it on purpose! They got a Pokemon to use explosion at the top of the cliif!" Jake then broke down hugging me then. Oh boy, here we go again. Someone else in hospital! Just Honor to go! Unless she went for her burns yesterday...

* * *

**A/N I have also started to write a story with Honor's adventures as a Ranger, called 'Honor as a Ranger!'**


	15. Chapter 14: Silence, phone and elbow!

**Jake's Point of View – Floccessy Town Pokemon Center**

"Jake, you need to talk at some point!" Mum's cousin shouted at me. I just shook my head and turned my back, and looked out of the window. Where the cliff had 'crumbled', there was nothing there now. But what I seen inside the town... It shocked me quite a bit...

"**_Jake? What is the matter with you?! You seem to be crying all of the time! Oh, and not talking! Is it because of what happened to Hope?_****"** I shook my head before turning to Amy.

"Hope and Luna are both outside... And they both look fine, as though nothing happened to them..." Amy gave me a strange look before pushing past me and looking out of the window. She looked as though she wanted to call out and get their attention, but it probably wouldn't work, so she just sent out her Pichu to shock them from a distance. I think it worked, judging the way that Hope and Luna tried to kill Amy moments later...

"Uh... Are they usually like that, Jake?"

"Honor is usually stopping them from killing Amy... But she is in Almia, so... You get the idea..." Mum's cousin sweatdropped at that. This is one of the only problems with Honor wanting to be a Ranger. The other three lose control...

"Tell you what... Lets just leave those three be for a while... Maybe they will calm down..."

"Yeah..."

**Hope's Point of View – 2 hours later**

"Uh... Where is Jake and what's-his-name?" I then awkwardly laughed after making up with Amy.

"Why don't we go and find them then?" Luna then smirked, poking Amy in the arm, making Amy begin to pout and pull a face. I shook my head at the two of them.

"It's hard to believe that you were ill in hospital yesterday, Luna."

"It's hard to believe that you got crushed by a cliff crumbling!" I growled at Luna before running out, and noticed Jake on his phone, but he looked worried.

"Are you sure, Mum?!" I gave Jake a strange look before grabbing his phone from him. "HEY!"

"_And, as expected, Hope snatches the phone."_ I sweatdropped then. She must be able to predict the future, or something along those lines.

"Hey, Mum..."

"_I assume that you want to know what has happened?"_

"Uh... Yeah..."

"_Nobody can find Honor anywhere. She vanished at some point early this morning."_ I accidentally dropped Jake's phone then. Oops... But still, Honor has gone?!

"Way to go, Hope! You owe me a new phone!" I glared at Jake then. He's worried about his phone more than our sibling?! People these days... (me included!)

"Geez! Sorry! I will buy you a new one in Castelia City!" Jake gave me an evil look before picking up the remaining pieces of his phone.

"Anyway, we need to get to Virbank City. I think Dad is meeting us there this evening." Jake then began to walk off then. Okay then... Something must really be bugging Jake. He might just be bullying himself over me pushing him away from that cliff face. But then... He's injured himself enough helping me, Luna, Amy and Honor out of trouble enough. I was just lucky that Oshawott tried to protect me completely from getting completely crushed, and evolved in the process. Just thinking about it... I'm lucky that I only got away from that with a dislocated elbow, and then, my jacket hides that too.

Hmm... And I just realised that 'Mum's cousin' isn't here too.

"Hope! Did you find Jake?!" Luna yelled as she ran over to me with Amy. I just nodded and began to walk in the same direction that Jake did. "Where are you going, Hope?!"

"The same way that Jake did! To Virbank City!" Amy nodded and jumped to next to me, before scribbling something in her notepad.

_He just wants to kick Roxie's butt. Not like he will, though. She uses some major Poison type Pokemon, which really hurt. Cheren told me all of this, as he fought her once, just with his regular Pokemon team._

I nodded before Luna began to mess around with her phone.

"What are you doing, Luna?"

"I'm doing some research into the Pokewood Studios. They sound really interesting! Plus, my favourite films were shot there!" Luna grinned, going goo-goo eyed over some things that she found out. "Oh! And my idol, Sabrina, she shoots films there too! I really need to get into one of her films!" Okay, I have never _ever_ seen Luna fangirl like that before. Maybe being ill has effected her in some strange way.

"Well, there's Jake over there... But he looks all upset..."

"Why don't you go over and talk to him, Hope? He isn't responding to anything that me or Amy try to tell him using our heads." I sighed and walked over to him, as he sat up in a tree, and covering his face with his arms.

"Jake! Why are you up there?!" He just mumbled out a response, and I shook my head, before climbing onto the tree using my arm that didn't have the dislocated elbow. "Come on, Jake! Why are you up here?!"

"It wasn't a coincidence that the cliff began to crumble, and that you got crushed..."

"My Dewott protected me from most of the rocks... I only dislocated one elbow, and that's it..." I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket on my left arm. "See?" Jake put on a faint, but shaky smile then.

"Someone wanted to kill us both..." My eyes went wide then. D- Did Jake see somebody stood on the cliff?... But this means that... Damn it, that really was Mum's cousin!

"Come on, we don't want to keep Dad waiting, do we? I think that Amy and Luna are already there..." Jake said after a twenty minute silence between us. I nodded before jumping out of the tree.

"Well... Lets go meet Dad and get your next gym badge, eh?"

"Yeah."


	16. Chapter 15: Glimpses of the future!

**Luna's Point of View – Virbank City**

"Hiya, Dad!" I yelled, before I realised that he was talking to someone on his phone, and that Mum's cousin was with him, also talking to the same person, because Dad's phone was on speaker.

"_**Hey, he's talking to Mum, Luna! I can hear her voice from here!"**_

"He is?! Lets go and say hi!"

"You have? Well, I hope that teaches that brat a lesson!" Dad growled down his phone.

"Don't worry, cousin! Honor will be okay!"

"_I suppose... But there is this boy... Joel and Elita's son... Called Matt... He seems very close to Honor. He is refusing to leave her even for a second. He says that she's only a friend."_

"What's going on?" I then asked, before Dad actually noticed me and Amy stood there.

"Erm... Well... I don't know if you know, Luna, but Honor disappeared really early this morning. She got pushed into the Ranger School's basement by some snobby idiot, and she got attacked by a whole bunch of Zubat, Golbat and Crobat. She's not in a good condition..." Ugh, always has to be one of us quintuplets in hospital, isn't there? First Jake, then me, then Amy, then Hope and now Honor! We may as well _live_ there!

"_**Tell Dad that he needs to cheer up. He can be so depressed sometimes!"**_ I smirked then, before I relayed that exact message to him.

"Depressed? You obviously haven't known my sister for as long as me. Now, _she_ is depressed. That depressed, she almost turned goth when we were teens! Like those kids from that stupid cartoon that Raphy here likes to watch."

"Hey, it isn't just a cartoon! It's a hilarious cartoon! Especially when that annoying squeaky teenager pop star guy that quite a few people hate got his head crushed by that giant monster!"

"_**Oh Arceus, they're having an argument over that stupid Whatsit Park cartoon! I can't remember the first word. Was it North? Or South?"**_ I shrugged my shoulders before I began to hear quite a bit of arguing. Me and Amy turned to face Dad and Raphy then, and they were seriously getting mad with each other.

Well... Until someone else appeared and pushed the two apart.

"You two seriously need to know when enough is enough!" That's weird... They guy who pulled them apart looks quite a bit like Raphy. And at the same time, the woman with him did too. So that must mean... Those two are... Erm... Ollie and Jenni! Yeah, it's them! Grandma Summer's little brother, and Grandpa Ben's little sister!

"Hey, calm down, Dad!" Raphy then sulked. Wow, he's like five years younger than our Mum and Dad, yet he is sulking like a five year old!

"Dude, you need to grow up." Jake and Hope walked over then, and Jake has seemed to have chirped up a slight bit.

"Great! Now I have fifteen year olds telling me what to do! How worse can life get?!" Raphy growled, picking up a pebble from the floor and throwing it into the ocean. I was about to come out with some really witty comment then, before I began to feel rather woozy. After passing out, I had a strange vision though...

"_We said to remove the ones that we don't need! There is only one of them that should be alive! Not all of them!"_

"_W- We're sorry! A- At least we have the key!"_

"_But the key is useless without a door or gateway! We need that teenager! So... I'm going to kill the ones that we don't need right now!" I could see myself then, as well as my four siblings. Yes, all four. Jake was there, but he looked a slight bit older and a bit more mature than he is currently. Amy didn't have her right arm completely bandaged, and she only had a small bandage near the top of her arm, and she was able to use it like her left arm. Did she lose her right arm and have it replaced with a mechanical arm? _

_Hope also looked a slight bit older, but she seemed different, because her long brown hair was tied up and she actually did look a lot different than Honor now, because Hope looked a lot more tomboyish. Oh, and she had glasses now._

_Honor was there, surprisingly. This must be at a point where she had graduated the Ranger School, as she was wearing a capture styler on her wrist. She was almost the exact opposite to Hope. Honor looked a lot more... How do you put it? Feminine? Her waist length hair was draping a slight bit in front of her face, and was not tied up. _

_Moments later, I seen my siblings one by one fall to the floor, and not moving. Does this mean that... I'm also being hunted by the people who kidnapped Tia?_


	17. Chapter 16: Meloetta gives Amy a voice!

**Jake's Point of View – Virbank City – The Next Day**

"It isn't usually like Luna to fall asleep in the middle of the street like that... But then, she was ill recently..." Hope groaned, sitting down on a bench, munching on... Is that ramen? Where in Virbank City sells that? I've not seen it anywhere! Wait... I'm rambling on about food?! Oh boy, this is hopeless... And all of this started _with_ Hope!

"Fwah... Mornin', annoying siblings..." Luna yawned as she walked over to me, Hope and Amy. I believe that Dad had to return to Almia, to check up on Honor. Mum's cousin too. Dad told Amy apparently, that if there is ever any problems, start nagging his sister. Or start nagging Mum over the phone. Just not him.

He hates nagging. So... We're going to nag him.

"Luna, you okay? You look... Almost depressed!" Hope shouted. Luna looked side to side, checking to see if anyone was nearby before telling us something.

"When I fell asleep yesterday... I had a strange dream. You know that some idiots kidnapped Tia, right?"

"Yeah, and her brothers are blaming me, so go on..." I huffed, crossing my arms as Hope began to snicker.

"Jake loves Tia, Ja-"

"SHUT UP!" Luna shook her head before continuing.

"Well... Tia is useless to them until they get this 'gateway'. And this 'gateway' is a person. Or... Put simply... They're hunting for me. This dream, they had kidnapped all five of us... And they 'killed' the ones they didn't need. All of you well... And I..." Luna burst out crying then, before hugging us all.

"Gosh, you're such a drama queen, Luna!" I yelled then, pulling her off me.

"Yeah, leave us getting crushed by her! Great job, Jake!" Hope squealed. I shrugged my shoulders before walking off.

After I had made my distance from my sisters, I finally decided to sit down near that film studio place. Then, I pulled out my basic badge. One out of eight. One out of a potential forty badges from five regions. I still have quite a long journey ahead of me if I want the other badges. After all, the Unova League is in about four months. Then we're off to Hoenn after about a month or two at home.

Then... I remembered that I can get another badge here in Virbank! I'm going to challenge Roxie to a battle! Today! I've trained up Tepig quite a bit, and Vanilite is getting tougher! I could potentially do this, if I put my mind to it!

So... Lets do this!

**Luna's Point of View - **

"Where's Jake?!" I then huffed, looking around.

"_**I don't think you can find Jake inside a bin, Luna."**_ I realised that quickly after Amy laughed at me, before I began to sulk.

"Well, Luna... What does Jake like to do when he's annoyed or upset?" Hope then asked. I began to think then. Mope around? No, that's Honor. Play video games? Amy. Act like a drama queen? Me. Play with a football **(Or soccer ball to any Americans that say that, but I prefer the British English name for it!)**? Nope, Hope. Battle, or do something that can be fuelled by their anger? Yes, that's it!

"Jake would have gone after a gym battle!" I yelled, before Hope nodded.

"You act like you are the oldest of us, yet Jake is, but really, you look like the youngest of us! Younger than Amy!" Hope smirked, before Amy hit the back of her head, fuming with anger, before pulling out a games console. See, Amy likes to play video games when she is angry! Sounds like Angry Pidgeys, to be honest. You can hear the bad Tepigs from here, snorting away.

"Tomboy..." I whispered then when Hope kicked a football (towards me) and hit me in the head. "HOPE!" My sister then smirked before grabbing the ball and running off, me chasing after her with a giant frying pan. I stopped when I heard music though. It sounded pretty cool. I noticed Jake stood outside the building that the music was coming from.

"There you are, Jake!"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Luna. Do you know that it is the gym leader playing that music?" I shook my head before peering into the door. Roxie was playing her guitar, along with another person with a guitar and another person with the drums.

"That's quite cool actually! But how will you get her attention for a battle, hmm?" Jake's eyes opened wide then.

"Oh Arceus, yeah!" Jake then began to sulk, before we heard something going on nearby.

**Amy's Point of View - **

After I had stopped playing my game of Angry Pidgeys, and used the mighty Pidgeot to crush those Tepigs, I decided to just take a small stroll around the city. Then, I could hear some sort of music, but it sounded... It sounded as though it was almost... How to put it... Hurt?

I looked about for a moment, before I noticed something stumble out of an alley. It looks like a Pokemon with a musical score hair! It is a... Meloetta, that's it!

**Ouch... Those humans are so...**

I noticed it had many scratches and injuries then, and it seemed really weak. I slowly approached it, trying not to scare the Pokemon. It looked up from where it was on the floor, and noticed me then, before it jumped up into the air, terrified.

**Go away, human! How do I know you're not like the others?!** I jumped, and almost screamed at it, but I quickly grabbed hold of my throat, because it felt so sore from almost screaming.

**Wait... You can't talk, can you?!** I nodded before the Pokemon jumped up to on my left shoulder.

**Well, you seem nice, so I will trust you... You don't seem like those people who try to use me to entertain humans by force...**

After that, Meloetta ended up jumping off my shoulder and looking at me.

**You want to talk, don't you! I'm a psychic type Pokemon in this form, so I can seriously tell. So tell you what... I will make a deal with you. You help to keep me safe from those scary people who hurt me, and in return... You can have a voice for up to three hours a day whilst I am in my Aria form, because that is the limit I can use my psychic powers for. Deal? **An opportunity to... Talk?! I- I really want this... Even though it is only for a short amount of time each day... It would be so nice to actually talk to my siblings, and for Hope to completely understand me... So I nodded. I want to seriously give my siblings- actually, my whole family- a big shock.

**Thank you... Amy is it?** I gasped then, but instead of my throat hurting... A sound actually came out!

"Oh my Arceus, it worked! Thank you, Meloetta!" I hugged the Pokemon then, before it jumped onto my shoulders again.

**Your brother and both of your sisters are over there... Go say hi, and scare them!** Wow, this Meloetta is quite the prankster!

I walked over to Jake, Hope and Luna then, and grinned.

"There you are, Amy! We heard something and were wondering where you were!" Jake yelled, before I put on a big smirk.

"You were?" All three of them went pale then. Luna almost fainted (dramatically at that).

"Y- You spoke!"


	18. Chapter 17: Luna's Dream Come True!

**Hope's Point of View – Virbank City**

"Right, so let me get this straight. You met this Meloetta after some people were hurting it, right?"

"Yes, Hope..." Amy whispered, looking at the ground after me, Jake and Luna had recovered from the shock of her being able to talk.

"And because you made a promise with Meloetta, you can talk?" Jake then asked.

"Yes, but for only three hours a day. It only really depends on Meloetta's power too. Ri-" Amy coughed then, before putting on a straight face.

"I would assume that because Meloetta is a bit weak right now, your voice can't be kept for the three hours?" Luna then asked, and Amy nodded, before using her arm that wasn't bandaged to pick up the Meloetta that had drifted onto the floor from her shoulder.

Moments later, the music that was drifted around the city began to fade, and Jake's face it up.

"Uh... Jake?"

"I WANNA CHALLENGE ROXIE TO A BATTLE!" I sweatdropped as Jake ran off with Amy closely following behind him.

"Do you want to go and watch the battle? I'm not really in the mood to watch any battles right now."

"Are you sure, Luna? That dream that you had really seems to be bugging you."

"Well, it is! I'm scared about it... And anyway, if I went missing all of a sudden like Tia did, Jake would probably feel too depressed to get out of bed!" Right, now I'm just going to stay with Luna, whether she likes it or not! I don't like seeing her upset like that!

"Well, I tell you what, lets go to the Pokewood Studios! I know that you have been longing to go there and act there, right?" Luna looked at me whilst crying of both fear and happiness, before putting on a shaky smile.

"You would seriously go there with me?" Luna sniffled, before I nodded.

"Of course! Honesly, I feel weird seeing you sulk out of all of our siblings!" Luna then hugged me tightly before crying even more, but mostly of happiness. "Anyway, I've heard rumours that Sabrina is there, Luna..."

As Luna then let go of me, and her eyes opened wide.

"REALLY?! Oh my gosh, I can't wait! It will make my dreams a step closer to coming true!" Luna squealed, before someone came up behind her and went to ask her something. Whilst that was happening, I then looked at the televisions on the screen. It looked like the news. I know, I get bored when it comes to the news, but this news article seemed to be actually interesting.

"_Missing teenage girl Tia Noble was found unconscious in the middle of Route 4, where it is assumed that she had managed to escape from the people that had kidnapped her from just outside the Castelia Sewers"_ My eyes went wide. Does Jake know that his girlfriend has been found?!

"Hey! Hope! You can go and watch the battle if you want! That guy noticed how I reacted to what you said to me before and said that I would be perfect for one of the main roles of a movie that is going to be made!" Wow... Luna's slight over-reactions have managed to get her a starring role in a movie! That is amazing! I wonder how Amy and Jake may react...

**Amy's Point of View - Virbank Gym**

"Tepig! Ember!" I noticed Tepig run towards Roxie's weakened Whirlipede for the final blow. Jake seemed to have been at a real disadvantage at first, with Vanillite fainting and Tepig seriously injured whilst fighting Roxie's Koffing. Then... Pow! Tepig seriously began to kick butt!

Tepig then completed the final blow, and as soon as it jumped back to near Jake, it began to glow brightly. Tepig was evolving! Once the Pignite had emerged from the light then, Roxie returned her knocked out Venipede.

"Congratulations, Jake! You've earned the Toxic Badge! And wow, you seriously have recovered quickly from when you sacrificed yourself for your sisters. By the way, where are the other three?" I looked at Jake and grinned.

"Hope is with Luna somewhere in the city. Honor... She went back to our home region to become a Pokemon Ranger." Then, after Jake had collected his Toxic Badge, Hope burst inside.

"JAKE! Tia'sbeenfoundonroutefourunconsciousbutshe'salivet hankarceusohandlunahasmanagedtogetherselfthestarri ngroleinamovie!" Hope yelled, before gasping for breath. I chuckled a slight bit before standing up and hugging Pichu. Roxie walked over to me as Jake and Hope were talking, and looking even happier every time that the other one spoke.

"So, Amy. Do you want to battle me next? I watched your battle with Cheren, and it was very impressive. I also assume that you want to participate in the Unova league?" I nodded for both questions there, before smiling and petting Pichu. Moments later, Meloetta escaped her Pokeball (she requested it because she didn't want too much attention drawn to her or me) and jumped into my shoulder.

**I've just about recovered my energy for the rest of today's three hours. Would you like to be able to talk for the remaining two hours?** I grinned then and nodded to Meloetta as Roxie just gave me an astounded look.

"I'm sorry about that, Meloetta gives me a small chance at talking for a small amount of time daily in return for protecting her from people that force her to pay music for their selfish entertainment needs." Roxie just slowly nodded her head then, before putting on a straight face.

"Well, I'll just heal up my Pokemon, and we can have that battle, how does that sound?"

"Great! I can't wait for it!" Jake then walked over to me, grinning. "Why so happy? I'm waiting for my battle!"

"Didn't you hear Hope?! Tia's been found alive! Luna has got herself a starring role in a movie in the Pokewood Studios! Isn't that great?!" I nodded before I heard Roxie walk back over.

"Okay, Amy! Lets get this battle started!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates over the past two weeks! I know I've been off on my school holidays, but I had lost my plans for the next few chapters! I found them earlier whilst sorting out my mass of Manga, so to make up for my lack of updates, tomorrow and on Sunday, I will double up the updates if I can! That's all for now!**


	19. Chapter 18: Problems in Virbank!

******Amy's Point of View – Virbank Gym**

"The battle between Amy Dazzle also of Pueltown and Roxie, the Gym Leader, is about to begin! Each side is allowed up to three Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon! Begin the battle!" I noticed Roxie then smirk from the other side of the battlefield, before I told Meloetta not to let me use my voice, meaning that I would be mute again for the battle.

Then, I sent out Growlithe as my first Pokemon whilst Roxie sent out a Koffing. Aww, I hoped for Whirlipede! No fair! Oh well, I may as well try and do this battle with Growlithe if I can, but if he gets to weak, out will come Pichu, who is impatiently sitting on my head.

"Okay, Koffing! Start with Smog!" I tried to stop myself coughing from the horrible gases that were then spreading across the battlefield. I noticed Growlithe then stumble towards me then, and I gulped. He was looking really ill too. He's been poisoned! Oh Arceus! I'll wait for the gases to clear, and then I'll send out Pichu!

After fumbling around like an idiot inside my pocket then, I grabbed Growlithe's Pokeball. Returning Growlithe, I then got Pichu to go out, but being careful of the remaining gases. I growled in my head then, before I got Pichu to use Sweet Kiss. And as a bit of revenge, Koffing got confused... Crashed into a wall... And knocked itself out.

"Erm... Koffing is... Unable to battle. Pichu is... The winner." I gave out a silent chuckle as Pichu ran over to me and hugged my leg. Then, as I bent down and hugged Pichu, Pichu began to evolve! Okay, so just today, both Jake's Tepig has evolved, and my Pichu! Pikachu looked up at me with a determined face then, before grinning at me, being the cute little Pikachu she is.

I then nodded as Roxie sent out Whirlipede, and Pikachu then took her place again on the battlefield.

"I tell you what, Amy, you are actually very unpredictable when you don't have a voice. If you do get all of the badges, the League will have a pretty tough time to beat you." Wow, she's complimenting me! Wait a second! She's trying to put off my concentration, so that Pikachu can't attack! So, I just stuck out my tongue, before hinting to Pikachu to use Electro Ball on the Whirlipede that was rushing towards Pikachu. But, the Pokemon just rushed past the attacks before crashing into Pikachu.

I gasped then as Pikachu struggled to stand back up then, so I decided that for the best, I used my last resort.

Meloetta.

**Jake's Point of View - **

"What are you doing, Amy?! You know that your Pokemon isn't out unless it gets knocked out!" I yelled from the sideline, before Amy just tapped her nose, telling me that she had a plan. I rolled my eyes before leaning against a wall.

"Some things never change, do they, Jake?" Hope laughed from next to me, before she began to think. "I wonder what film Luna got a role in... She never actually told me."

I shrugged my shoukders before I looked back at Amy's battle. Then I realised what Amy was doing. "Look... Amy is using Meloetta! Why?!" Hope was just giving Amy the same confused look as me then, before we realised something. She was going to make the Whirlipede fall asleep, then she would attack it! That's Amy for you. Always thinking on her toes for a strategy. Well, moments later, I yawned then, before realising that Meloetta's sing was so strong, it was making people as well as Pokemon tired. But, it stopped once Whirlipede was sleeping. Hope was yawning whilst leaning on my shoulders too, but I actually think that she dropped off to sleep moments later.

Sisters. What can you do with them? Always using you as their personal pillow because they feel tired whenever they feel like it. So, I had to shake her awake once Meloetta had decided to use quick attack on Whirlipede and knocked it out.

"Fwah... So tired... Hm?! Oh! Whirlipede is unable to battle, meaning that Meloetta wins and the battle goes to the challenger!" Amy grinned before returning Meloetta to her Pokeball before she got a shocked look on her face. Then out came her Growlithe. Me and Hope walked over to Amy and Growlithe then, and the same went for Roxie.

"Oh my, I've trained Koffing to only ever use a small amount of gas when she uses Smog, and definitely not the amount to poison a Pokemon! How it managed to poison Growlithe? I have no idea, unless it was previously exposed to something toxic or poisonous!" Roxie then stated as Amy picked up Growlithe and sending out Meloetta again and speaking.

"Well, I caught Growlithe at the Virbank Complex. What is there was poison in the Pokemon's water or food supply that wasn't picked up on?" Roxie nodded then.

"That does frequently happen, but somebody checks it at least twice daily. Unless someone hasn't been checking. Well, why don't you take Growlithe to the Pokemon Center, and one of the other two come with me to the complex, and investigate?" Minutes later, it was decided that because my Pokemon were still a bit tired from my battle, and the fact that Amy was now completely mute for the rest of the day, I would stay with Amy.

At the Pokemon Center, we met up with Luna as well as Chili, Cilan and Cress. Amy went to talk to Luna in our weird almost telepathic way then whilst Growlithe was getting healed, and I was stuck with the triplets.

"Hey! Dazzle boy! We kind of owe you an apology!" Chili shouted out, despite the fact that he and his brothers were right in front of me.

"Stop yelling..." I turned around then, and noticed Tia walking towards us weakly. But something seemed different about her. Her hair, which was usually in curls was now straight and tied up.

"Tia? Are you okay?" I then asked, before Cilan smirked a little bit. "Do a single Conmanoisseur thing, and I will genuinely kill you." Cilan then tried to genuinely kill me then, before being held back by Cress, the one of the brothers that I trust more out of them.

"I'm fine at the moment, Jake. I keep feeling a bit woozy, but I'm fine." Moments later, the door to the Pokemon Center opened. The atmosphere began to feel heavy too. Then, once the figures in the doorway emerged, I realised who it was. I've got to go and find Amy and Luna. Quickly.


	20. Chapter 19: Hostage situation and Ella!

**Jake's Point of View – Virbank City Pokemon Center**

"Jake! Why can't we go downstairs?!" Luna yelled at me as I stood between her, Amy and the door.

"Ugh, we just can't, okay?!"

"_Jake, please tell us why!"_

"Fine then. The two psychos that kidnapped you two as well as crazy psycho woman who made Amy mute and paralysed are down there! They don't know that we know Tia and her siblings, so they are okay down there! Just us... We're screwed!" Luna just growled after I had explained, before her eyes went wide.

"Where is Hope?!"

"Virbank Complex with Roxie... Wait, are you hinting that if they find her, they will find us?!" I then yelled, and Luna nodded.

"_What about Growlithe?!"_

"Tell Tia to get him for you once he's recovered! We have to get out of here!" I then sighed, realising that we couldn't get out of here, unless the three horrible people downstairs left. Then I ended up getting a phonecall from Tia.

"_J- Jake?..."_

"Tia, are you okay?"

"_Jake... You've got to come back downstairs... They're threatening to kill us if you don't... They're threatening to kill my brothers if I didn't make this call... So please come downstairs..."_I hung up then, and looked at Amy and Luna, who were confused about what was going on.

"There's sort of... A hostage situation going on downstairs. We have to go down if nobody is to get killed! But if we go down, they're going to get us!"

"Well, I know something that we could do!" Luna then grinned, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Pokeball from her pocket. "You see, my Pokemon aren't suitable for the role I have in the film, so they gave me a Pokemon that would suit my role. It's a Gothita. It was taught Protect by the people who brought it up at the studios, so I could get it to use protect on us and everyone downstairs, and as well as that, it will also help me with some training with her! But first, Jake, you know who we have to wind up..." Ha, she wants me to call Dad. Well, he did say if we want to nag someone, don't go to him. So, we do the exact opposite.

Well... Lets just hope that Luna's plan works. If it doesn't, we are probably going to have our heads on a stick by tonight! Well, not that it was going dark already...

**Hope's Point of View – Virbank Complex**

"It seems to be getting darker now, maybe we should call it a day, Hope." I just gestured to Roxie that I would head back in a few minutes, seeming as I felt that there was something seriously wrong with something here, before I noticed something lying in the grass, near the complex's water source.

"Hey! Roxie! I think I've found out why there is something up with the water here! There is a Koffing here, but all sorts of horrible gases are leaking out of it! I think that it's ill somehow, and whenever it goes near the water, it gets contaminated, so Pokemon like Amy's Growlithe would obviously end up poisoned if it drank from the water here." Roxie walked over to the Koffing before nodding.

"You're probably right- Oh my Arceus, I'm late for practice! See ya! I can't keep my band waiting!" I sweatdropped then as Roxie ran off then, before I placed my hand on the Koffing. Then I noticed that this illness would have been intentional. Someone was planning for this to happen. After all, I had actually noticed a piece of torn up paper in the grass, and it mentioned something about an infection of some sort in the ink that had ran quite a bit.

Then, before I could do anything else, I felt someone grab hold of me from behind, before shouting.

"Boo! Did I scare you?" I jumped as I quickly looked at the girl who seemed to be about five or so years older than me. I gave her a strange look before she frowned. "You're no fun, Hope! My cousin said you were, but you're not! Oh, I should introduce myself! Ella Natsuya, your Mum's cousin! I was bored and my parents were being no fun, as well as the fact that your parents are acting all boring and old! Your Mum was fun at one point, before she became a Ranger. Hey, is that a Pokedex? Wow, that's so cool! I really want one, you know! Honor told me that it was originally hers! Oh, and she's in hospital right now, isn't she? Some idiotic snobby girl from the Ranger school, right? Hope! Are you paying attention? You better had be, or I'm telling! MEANIE! YOU AREN'T! YOU BIG FAT MEA-"

"I was paying attention! You just don't shut up! How old are you anyway?!"

"I'm twenty. That's five years older than you! I was only five when you were born! Man, and my parents were both of your Oblivian hero grandparents twin siblings! My parents were always behind anyway! But you were so cute as a-"

"SHUT UP! Look, you may be five years older than me, but you have the mental age of a five year old!"

"Pfft. Meanie. Hope the big meanie."

"Look, I've got to go and see Amy, Jake and Luna now, so if you excu-"

"Hope!" I was then crashed into by my exhausted siblings then, as well as Tia and her brothers, and I was stuck under all seven of them.

"That's what you deserve, meanie Hope." I growled as they all got off me then, before I asked what was going on. Jake just pointed to the entrance of the complex then, before I realised that it was not just 'Crazy-psycho-woman' as Luna put it in Aspertia City, but two others, who I presume are the two that took Luna and Amy about two weeks ago now. And if it is... We're all in trouble.

Yes, even Mum's crazy cousin.

* * *

**Okay, another Author's Note here. I've just drew some now cover art with the Quintuplets on, and their outfits are what they look like at the end of this story in Unova, when Honor is a Ranger and after the Pokemon League. I know it is a bit rubbish, but it'll do for now.**


	21. Chapter 20: The consequences for Amy

**Amy's Point of View – Virbank Complex**

This is getting too close! I mean, we're almost at the fence with the water behind us, our annoying (well, our as in not Tia and her brothers) relatives were closing in on us, Hope was arguing with some woman that was here and honestly, I think Jake and Tia are both having panic attacks. Right, I'm definitely shipping those two now.

"You are a meanie!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ELLA!"

"Hmph. Your Mum just admits that she's a meanie and moves on, but you don't, meanie." Okay, I want to yell at them both to shut up. But... I've used up my time talking from Meloetta for today. Now, I could hit them in the back of theirs heads though, even though I would only be able to get one of them. Stupid right arm. Actually, no. Stupid Cherry. My arm is not to blame!

Then, before I actually did lash out on Hope, I noticed something going on up near the bad guys.

"Hey, _babe._ What are you up to _here?_ Messing around with _my_ nephew, nieces, best friend's cousin and their friends?" I noticed someone then put their arm around that Kai's neck, putting him into a headlock.

"Yay, Kae!" That Ella then yelled, almost like a cheerleader. That's aunt Kaera?! Last time that I checked, she never had a long scar stretching down from the top of her head down to her hips (trust me, she's wearing a top that ends just under her ribs.)

"Don't you mean _our_ nephew, _our_ nieces, _my _cousin and their friends?" Kai smirked, before pushing her away. Wait a second, earlier Kaera called Kai babe. Were they dating at one point?!

"We aren't related to you! You may be our Mum's half brother, but none of us have ever accepted it!" Luna then yelled out, also showing off her acting at the same time. I nodded as I stepped forward, Pikachu's Pokeball in my hand just in case.

"Hmph. You two were just as reckless as when we caught you both previously. We could easily do that to you again." I looked at Luna then, who just scowled. She regretted letting that happen to us on Route 19. She would kill herself if anything like that happened again.

"Come on then! If you think that you are able to lay a finger on us again well bring it-" Luna stopped then, before looking up. "It's another thunderstorm. But look, there is somethings conflicting with it!" Luna then yelled. There was two things as well as the storm. Something that looked on fire. Another thing shooting ice. I then noticed Hope grab her Pokedex and see if there was any Pokemon in the sky.

_The dragon and electric type, Zekrom. __This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world._

_The dragon and fire type, Reshiram. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. _

_The dragon and ice type, Kyurem. It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals. _

We all gawped then, looking up at the sky. Three legendary Pokemon were fighting right above us! But why? There has to be a reason behind it! Then, when we all turned out attention to each other, we noticed that the three villains had gone.

"Amy! Look out!" Jake then yelled as he was steadily getting over his panic attack, before he grabbed Tia for a hug and shut his eyes. What?...

Then I realised why.

In quite a painful way.

**Hope's Point of View - **

"Shut it, Ella!" Ella just stuck out her tongue before her eyes went wide.

"Amy! Look at Amy, Hope!" I rolled my eyes at Ella before turning around gasping.

Kai had pushed Amy into the ground and had grabbed hold of her by... HER RIGHT ARM!

"Let go of my sister!" Luna yelled, being held back by Chili and Cilan. Jake was just crying whilst literally crushing the still panicking Tia. I wanted to punch someone then, but Ella grabbed hold of me then. And out of everyone, I didn't actually expect Cress to be the one who pushed him off Amy.

I ran over to Amy then, and helped her to her feet. Then I noticed that her right arm was completely limp.

"Hope... You know that her right arm was barely on as it was? Well, I think he's pulled her right arm off... The bandages are the only thing stopping it from falling off completely..." Kaera whispered as Amy passed out. "Tell you what, you guys are going to Castelia City next? Well, we'll see if we can do something about Amy's arm at the hospital there. You and Jake and Luna if she comes with us." Jake then shakily walked over to us then with Luna, his eyes all red and puffy.

"Sh- she was screaming for help... The pain in her voice... It was hurting me..." Jake whispered. Then I noticed Luna on her phone. I assume that it's Mum and Dad that she's talking to. Or maybe Honor.

But, I swear this one thing. Right here, right now. If I ever see any of those three again, especially Kai, I will not let them get away from what they did to Amy!

And do you know what? I think that they have managed to do something to the legendary Pokemon that are still fighting!

"Oh my gosh..." We all turned to the stairs then, and noticed who was stood there. Mum, Dad, Honor and some boy. Wait, Luna did mention that she had previously called them today...


	22. Chapter 21: Honor's here for now! PRANK!

**Luna's Point of View – Kaera's flat in Castelia City – Two days later**

"Oh... Calm down, Jake." Honor weakly smiled, putting her arm around Jake's shoulder.

"You're awfully cheerful, Honor! You've been in hospital for like two weeks!" Hope then growled, looking at our sister who was actually also on the Ranger School's two week holiday.

"I've had my boyfriend with me!" Honor grinned, pulling the boy that we still had no idea what his name was to sit next to her.

"Honor, you said that it was going to stay secret for now! And anyway, if anyone else finds out, it's going to be all over the news: 'famous daughter slash granddaughter of heroes and the son of famous Pokemon Rangers are dating!' And honestly, my parents would flip." The boy laughed awkwardly before Honor stuck her tongue out at me because of the strange look I was giving her.

"I'm still wondering if Amy's okay..." Hope whispered, before Honor frowned.

"Well, we're all strong right? Amy should be fine! She's just lucky that she didn't have a bunch of blood sucking Pokemon attack her!" We all raised an eyebrow at Honor then, before her boyfriend nodded.

"Some idiot called Lola locked her into the school's basement, and it was full of Zubat, Golbat and Crobat."

"Hey! I'm back! And before you say a thing, Honor, I know." We all jumped up when Amy appeared in the doorway, obviously except Honor's boyfriend, who doesn't know Amy.

"Wow... Erm... Your arm looks... Different." Jake stated, before poking it. "Ouch, it's solid! And cold..."

"It's my real arm, Jake. I lost that. It's a prosthetic arm. But, a bit of messing around with nerves in my shoulder by doctors, it works just like my left arm!" Amy held her arms out then, before glomping me and Jake.

"WE GET IT!" I then yelled as I broke out of her grip then, before Honor fainted. "Well... Who should tell Honor that Meloetta allows Amy to talk for a while every day?"

**Hope's Point of View – Castelia Park**

"Well, you could have at least told me earlier!" Honor growled as she gave me an unimpressed look. We've only been separate for like a month, and she's changed so much... Then I ended up bursting out crying. "Hope?! Oh my Arceus, I upset you didn't I?! I'm sorry!" Honor then hugged me like we used to do as like six year olds, making me remember what it was like back then.

"Hey... Remember that time in Year One of primary school? When we were playing out on the school field?" I then asked, before Honor nodded.

"The first time that you ever cried. Well, obviously except when we were babies."

"_No, Hope! The big boys and girls don't like little kids like us!" A six year old Honor shouted as I had decided to play with some of the older children._

"_They are nice, Honor! Luna plays with them!"_

"_Luna is telling them to leave Jake alone because he's shy!"_

"_So what?!"Then, after five minutes, I looked up at the older children as they decided to choose a game to play._

"_Tell you what... Lets go and play rugby. Here, Hope. Take the rugby ball." The oldest boy smiled, before passing me it. The ball was almost as big as my head! Then, some on them decided to tackle me to the ground, breaking my left arm. Then they just left me crying there on the school field, crying my eyes out, until Honor found me crying._

"_Hopey?"_

"_Those meanies gave me the rugby ball and then they pushed me into the ground before running away! My arm has an ouchie..."_

I was silent after remembering back on that. Rolling up the sleeve of my jacket, I could see a scar on my arm from where it had broken because of how seriously rough the tackle was.

"Hey, don't dwell on that, Hope. Anyway, shouldn't we go and see if we could help Jake, Amy and Luna look for our parents? I haven't seen either of them all day..."

"Okay then, lets go!"

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia City Docks**

"Come on! Mum and Dad said that they weren't going to leave the city! Where are they?!" Luna sulked before she got a phonecall. "What?!... But I'm busy right now-... Oh... Okay then." Luna began to sulk then, before telling us what was the matter with her.

"I've got to go to Virbank City, you two. If not, they're going to fire me from my role as main character in the film. Well... Call me if you find our parents." I nodded, before I turned to face Amy, who was still studying her arm. Then I realised something.

"You still have a bandage on your arm..." I looked at the small amount of bandages just below her right shoulder.

"_**I know. It hides where my arm fell off from, and what is left of my arm feels weird without a bandage."**_Moments later, we heard laughing nearby, and I noticed Dad with an irritated face on in the distance, Mum's arm over his shoulder.

"Uh... Is she like... Drunk?" I then asked as me and my ran over to them.

"No. she slipped on an ice cream that somebody left on the floor and hit her head. She has a pretty bad concussion, and is acting worse than Ella."

"Oh... Well, maybe my ice cream will help her head out a bit!" I then grinned, before Amy rolled her eyes. I then grabbed Vanillite's Pokeball, before sending it out.

"YOU CAUGHT AN ICE CREAM IN A POKEBALL!" Dad then yelled out, before I began laughing.

"It's a Vanillite! It looks like an ice cream. Now, use mist near Mum's head." Moments later, Mum shrieked before hiding behind Dad.

"OKAY! I SURRENDER! I WAS A BIG PRANK!" Wow... Our parents are such... Kids.


	23. Chapter 22: Suspicions and Aeron Dark!

**Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday! I was puking all over the place, with one of those weird illnesses that are gone by morning. (Or it was the migraine that I had!) I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Amy's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Finally! There you guys are!" I looked up from the ground as Mum was begging for sympathy from Jake and Dad and smiled as Hope and Honor ran over to us. I then turned to face the other three again, and noticed that Mum was on her knees, begging for mercy. Okay then, Mum is crazy when she is like this. But then, before I was able to do anything else, my head began to feel woozy.

"Amy! Are you seriously sure that you should be out like this?" Jake stated as he then knelt down next to me just after I sunk to my knees.

"**_They said that everything was fine and that I could leave hospital... I think it's something else..."_**

After passing out, I had the strange view of somewhere, almost like one of those evil villain's lairs where there is a creepy person is sat on a chair that spins around and are going to say '_Ah... Mr Bond... I've been expecting you...'_ Nah, that'd be stupid! Luna's been watching _way_ too many spy films recently.

"Hmph. Surprised it worked, but it has. Hello... Amy Dazzle." I then jumped at the cold, almost frozen voice behind me. I could feel the person's cold breath against my neck. "This isn't a real place, you know. It's a fragment of your mind. It's a place... That will soon hold a strong part of your future. You are able to talk here. But, we're too far into your mind to be able to have anyone communicate with you or for you to 'sleep talk'.

"Who're you?!" I then decided to shout, before they turned me around by my arms. I couldn't clearly see them, because their hood for their hoodie was pulled up, and they were looking down a slight bit, because I was like two inches shorter than them. "Didn't you hear me?! Who are you?!" I then hissed. Before they pushed me into the floor.

"I shall tell you after, Miss Dazzle."

"Don't call me that! That's my Aunt when there is some stupid formal event!"

"Okay then... Amy."

"Why did you pull me into my mind anyway?! You've terrified my entire family!" I then yelled as they placed a foot on my stomach, stopping me from standing.

"I have... A proposition for you, Amy. Join me."

"What?! I have no idea who you are!"

"Fine then... I tell you what, I won't go after that Tia girl again, or your sister Luna if you join me."

"Wait... You were who took Tia?!"

"No that was my grunts. I just planned it. Now, I won't go after Luna and Tia or kill you whilst you are here so that you never wake up if you join me. But, you had better do as I say when I talk to you in your head, you are not to tell a soul about my existence and you must get Tia and Luna at the ruins of Team Plasma's castle, also known as the New Victory Road, within three months, or I shall kill you personally." I gulped as their foot pressed down even harder onto my stomach. "So?"

"Only if you don't hurt my friends or family!"

"Fine then. After all... Aeron Dark always gets his way."

**Honor's Point of View – Kaera's Flat**

"Amy's been sleeping for a few hours now! Isn't she going to wake up soon?"

"Hey, she's been through a lot, like losing her actual right arm, recently. Maybe we should just leave her to rest-" Matt began, before I glared at him.

"Says mister boyfriend who has no sisters, let alone three?!" I then huffed, before sitting down on the sofa next to the one that Amy was sleeping on. Matt sat down next to me before putting his arm around my shoulder and grinning.

"You know that you lurve me!"

"I believe it's pronounced love."

"Honor, what's the matter?" I looked at Matt, before shaking my head.

"Nothing. Anyway, wouldn't Kain be worried?" I asked, thinking about mine and Matt's Ranger school friend that we haven't seen ever since I got attacked by the Ranger school bully and snob, Lola.

"Nah, he's with his family in Ringtown. He's probably being lazier than usual." I rolled my eyes then, just before we heard Amy groan as she woke up. She was too tired to sit up, obviously, but she must have been talking to Jake in theirs and Luna's special way. Jake then chuckled as he helped her up then.

"Apparently she had a weird dream that she was in those stupid spy movies that Luna watches." Me and Hope smirked then, not knowing how close yet so far from the truth Amy told Jake about. Then she just stood up, and turned to face Jake, before walking out just as Mum, Dad and Kaera walked in. Now, knowing Amy, she wouldn't just get up and go without at least gesturing bye to everyone there. That's actually pretty suspicious behaviour...

"Where is Amy going?" Mum asked, holding some ice to her head. I have no idea what had happened to her...

"She just had a sudden whim to go and challenge the gym. Hey, that rhymes! Anyway, what happened to you, Mum?" Jake explained before laughing, but with a serious look still on his face.

"Ah... Well... I had an argument with you aunt again, Jake... And your Dad had to stop us from fighting."

"ZAN!"

"With his Zangoose." Kaera then groaned as the white and pink Pokemon emerged from behind Dad, before I realised that she was holding some ice to the side of her stomach.

"Well, why don't you guys all go and follow Amy, rather than just sitting around here?" Matt then stated before the other five nodded, before walking out. I tried to walk out but Matt stopped me.

"Not you."

"But my sister-"

"That was just a way to get everyone else to leave, so I could ask you some things."

"Why?!"

"Well, why have you been so snappy recently?"

"I'm just a bit annoyed at Lola." I growled, before trying to leave again, just to be stopped again.

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Cheer up? Be like how you did at first. Please..."

"Okay then. For you, Matt."

"Good." Matt then just kissed my cheek before pulling me outside to catch up to everyone. Talk about strange...

**Normal Point of View - **

_That Amy... She's so na__ïve sometimes. But at others... She is the exact opposite. I'm glad that she was so unsuspecting at the fact that I wanted her to challenge the Castelia Gym. Unless she was planning to do so anyway. But... That Ranger-To-Be sister of hers... Honor, I believe... She seems to have suspicions. I want someone to always have an eye on her, just in case. She may soon discover our plans. If she gets too suspicious, she along with her boyfriend must be eliminated._

_Aeron Dark, signing out._


	24. Chapter 23: Aeron's tricks on Amy!

**Amy's Point of View – Castelia Gym**

_Good... Good... I'm glad that you are doing as I say, Amy. Now, you had better win this battle, or else the consequences – not for you, but for someone dear- will be quite serious._

Ever since I collapsed earlier, this Aeron guy has been talking to me in my head non-stop. He seems creepy, in a 'close-to-being-a-stalker' way. I just fear the day that I personally meet him... If he is an actual person.

"Amy, come on! You've only just woke up! You can't just go 'ooh, lets go and challenge the gym!' like that!" Hope yelled as I walked down Gym Street. I just shrugged my shoulders before walking on. Then I felt her and Jake grab my arms.

"Amy, you're acting rash and stupid. You need to rest!" Jake hissed down my ear.

"_**I'm not! I don't want to sit down! It's the Unova League in three months! We need to get a move on!" **_I told Jake, seeming as Meloetta had already let me speak for the maximum three hours today.

"So it's in three months?! We can challenge like two gyms a month before we go there! We only challenged the Virbank gym a few days ago! Shouldn't we train a bit?!"

_He's right... Just saying._

Arceus damn Aeron! He's getting annoying...

"_**Fine. Battle me in twenty minutes at the... Castelia Park. I need to quickly get Growlithe who is now at the Castelia Pokemon Center."**_ I just walked away then, wanting to get some time alone. But, what I noticed was not really a great sight. For me, that is.

"Amy! It's you! I've been looking forward to seeing you again!"

Then... When I turned around, that day that I previously feared... Was today.

"Recognise me, Amy? I bet you do. After all..."

_I'm in your head._

I flinched then, as he slowly walked towards me. He wants me to do something, I bet. I don't know what, but it's probably something stupid conjured up in his psychotic mind. Unfortunately... I can't talk to him in any way, shape or form. Actually, make that fortunately. Then he grabbed my wrists. I have only one word to say about this. Well, think.

Sh-

_Tut tut, Amy. Swearing is naughty. Anyway, I'm here to... Keep you on track. I don't want you straying, do I? So... You're stuck with me for the foreseeable future. And don't worry, I'm going to keep a VERY close eye on your siblings too. Especially the one wanting to be a Ranger. She's already got suspicions._

Grr... He'd better leave Honor out of this, or I swear that I will put him-

_Six feet under? I know that saying._

I just growled before walking away to the Pokemon Center to get Growlithe then, before he grabbed my right wrist. Hmph. He doesn't know that it's my fake arm. I could just remove my bandages and it's easy enough to detach it then.

_Fine then. _

Dammit, I forgot he can read my mind! You see, he then decided to go and grab my other wrist. I rolled my eyes before _he_ decided to pull _me_ to the Pokemon Center! Annoying, eh? Well... The problems really began when he pulled me inside and my Growlithe instinctively ran over to me, jumped into my arms then growled at him. I grinned as he flinched and let go of me then.

"Oh little Growlithe, I'm Amy's boyfriend, okay? Wow, you are a cute little thing!" I really wanted to punch him in the face when Growlithe then decided to lick his hand as he tickled Growlithe under the chin.

_Amy, don't speak like that. I need your Pokemon's trust so that I am able to get you to easily co-operate._

I DON'T WANT HIM TOUCHING MY POKEMON THOUGH!

_Yowch, a bit harsh there, don'tcha think?_

I give up. I'm going to meet Jake. I don't want to be stuck here for much longer. It'll just get me agitated even more. So, I returned Growlithe to their Pokeball before walking outside, that Aeron still holding onto my wrist. I fear the questions that my siblings (and parents!) are going to ask me. Should I tell Jake that this guy is an absolute psycho who has to stalk me and all of them because he thinks that I will stray from what he orders me to do?! At least his attention is on the ocean at the moment she he can't read my mind.

Then, I found myself at the sewers- The only way to access Castelia Park. But... That Aeron had other ideas.

"Nah, you don't want to go _that_ way. I have a better way. Like... Maybe this way." He then elbowed me in the stomach before pulling me back towards the city. What in Unova was that for!? I mean, come on! He has to cause me pain?! He couldn't have just asked me nicely?!

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia Park**

"It's been like forty minutes ever since Amy should have got here! Where is she?!" I yelled, before leaning against the tree. Hope shrugged her shoulders just as Honor and... Matt, yeah, that's it! Got back from scouring the sewers for Amy.

"No sign of her. Maybe she passed out again." Honor stated, just as the park just got a sudden flash of light coming from above. I was confused as to what it was about when I covered my eyes, until we could hear Amy groaning somewhere nearby. Then, as the strange light died down, we realised that there was an Ampharos at the other side of the park, and a boy who had Amy's arm over his shoulder returned it.

"Ampharos... Always wanting to escape. Erm... Hey, you lot. I believe that you guys know Amy? She seemed a bit ill when I met her near the Pokemon Center." I just let out a huge sigh of relief before walking over to him.

"Yeah, she's our sister. Well, except for blondie and the adults, obviously." I grinned as I poked Amy's shoulder. She just stuck her tongue out at me before she moved her arm of the guys shoulder. But she seemed... Different. She seemed... Blank. Well, blanker than usual.

"_**Hello, Jake. I'm sorry that I was late. I think that I passed out, and Aeron here helped me out, seeming as I had met him near the docks. I woke up somewhere in the city, here he'd helped my injuries from passing out recover partially."**_

"Good. So... The battle?"

"_**Battle? What bat- OH! Oh yeah! Okay, just give me a second, okay?**_" I don't know if it's me... But Amy seems... Well, different. I bet she likes that guy with her, for helping her.


	25. Chapter 24: Outta control!

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia Park**

"Can I referee? Pleasepleasepleaseplease... PLEASE?!" Hope begged just as Amy checked up on her Pikachu and Growlithe. I shrugged my shoulders as I sent out my Pignite and Vanillite. Now, what Pokemon should I use against Amy's? Vanillite would be weak against Growlithe, with it being an ice type and Growlithe a fire type. That would mean that I could use fire against fire. Literally. So, when Amy uses Growlithe, I use Pignite. When he uses Pikachu, I use Vanillite. A bit of an awkward situation, trying to sort out the Pokemon I would use at a certain time.

"**_I'm ready, Jake!"_** Amy then told me, before she glanced at that Aeron guy, who was just leaning against the single tree in the centre of the park. He just grinned before glaring at not me, not Hope, not Mum or Dad, not Kaera, but at Honor and Matt, who just returned the glare. Are they like enemies?

"Hey! Jake! Heads or Tails?" Hope then yelled, before I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let Amy decide." Amy tapped her head to suggest when she wanted, before Hope flipped the coin.

"It's Heads! Amy takes the first move! And... Erm... You can't substitute Pokemon!" Amy smirked before sending Growlithe forward. I then sent Pignite out, before I realised that Amy was thinking of a strategy for the battle. Then, she held her hand out (not exactly like a salute, but sort of like one.) before Growlithe attacked. It looked like some sort of cartwheel whilst on fire.

"Pignite! Use Arm Thrust!" Pignite then tried to attack Growlithe as it hit though, and Pignite crashed into me, sending me into the ground. Mum helped me to my feet as Amy just looked over at me with a blank look on her face. She's like an emotionless robot...

Then, she suddenly sunk to her knees, before looking up at me, looking very scared.

"**_I keep getting this weird woozy feeling in my head... It's like I'm having to fight for control of myself..."_** She sounded desperate...

Then, for some reason, our Pokemon ended up turning on us. I don't know why, but they just did.

Pignite went to attack Mum and Dad.

Vanillite froze Hope's feet to the ground before attacking her.

Growlithe bit my ankle, and dug in the more I struggled.

Pikachu shocked then attacked Honor and Matt.

Dad's Zangoose went to attack Kaera.

Mum's Togetic attacked Amy.

The only person that wasn't attacked... Was that Aeron guy.

"Servine! Leaf storm! Poliwag! Bubble! Gothita! Use Tickle!" We all turned to look at the way to the sewers then, just as the three newly appeared Pokemon attacked the ones attacking us.

"Luna!"

"Yep! Now, return your Pokemon before it's too late!" Luna yelled, before I realised that I still actually had Pignite and Vanillite's Pokeballs in my hands.

"Pignite and Vanillite! Return!"

"Togetic!" Mum yelled, grabbing the fairy Pokemon, seeming as it was her Partner Pokemon, not a Pokemon from a Pokeball. Amy quickly returned her two Pokemon, and Dad was struggling to stop his Zangoose from attacking.

"Anyone got something like a Seviper that can help?!" Our Aunt quickly squealed as she narrowly avoided an attack from Zangoose then. I think she's got a fear of them, honestly.

"Wah! Get it to stop! It hurt me when I was fifteen badly enough!" Then I realised something. She _does_ have a fear of Zangoose. And the reason why is that Dad's Zangoose accidentally attacked her when she and Dad were fifteen, causing that large scar that stretches across her body.

And out of the blue, a Seviper did appear. Luna's eyes ended up lighting up.

"Sabrina!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I've got lots of homework to do, and planning for my second original fiction on FictionPress.**


	26. Chapter 25: Future shadows and gone!

**Amy's Point of View – Castelia Park**

As my head began to feel woozy again, whilst everyone else but _someone_ was talking to the film star Kanto Gym Leader that had appeared, apparently seeking Luna. My head has never felt this bad before! Ugh, and not to mention that this Aeron guy was forcing me to stay stood up, making it even worse.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just gave a straight yes to working for me, Amy..." Aeron then hissed down my ear, before I felt his grip on my arms get eyes tighter, making me want to scream for him to let go, but I couldn't. Meloetta was too exhausted to let me talk for any more time today. Moments later, I felt his cold breath against my neck. "Good night, Amanda Leigh Dazzle." He knows my full name?! But before I could fully react, my eyelids felt really heavy again – like in Aspertia City. Then some strange visions began to appear in my head.

"_Hope, watch out! Above you!" Hope looked up after Jake's warning, before screaming. Then a large grey Pokemon's wing hit her back, sending her crashing into the ground nearby, leaving her crying in pain. The area became misty, and we couldn't see anything. I felt some people, Jake and Honor, grab my wrist and pull me over to Hope. Then I noticed a faint figure in the distance. No, at least five faint figures in the distance. Two of the figures looked as though they were struggling. Wait a second... Luna once mentioned seeing something happen to all of us, but not her in a nightmare... This might have something to do with it! Then, I realised that something was happening near the figures._

_Then... There was a sharp pain in my back, making me silently scream, and collapse._

That weird vision just stopped there then. But I swear that I had seen that large, grey Pokemon before. A few days ago, actually.

Oh no...

Kyurem!

**Jake's Point of View - **

"Luna! We get it! You fangirl over Sabrina!" Hope yelled, before Luna sulked.

"I don't fangirl..."

"Okay, stalker." I smirked, before Honor hi-fived me. Luna then went back to her typical ways then, and whacked me really hard in the face. "That's brother abuse!" Luna stuck out her tongue at me, before she realised that our parents were here still.

"Oopsie..." Luna groaned once our parents began to lecture her. I sent out Vanillite then, before I got some ice to hold against my sore face then. Our Pokemon really seemed to have really calmed down now. Then I had a strange feeling as though something was wrong. Really wrong. Amy hadn't spoke to me ever since during the battle, where she said that something was up with her head. So I turned around.

No sign of Amy whatsoever.

It was just her Pokeballs and her phone. And nothing else.

Not a trace. No traces of where she could be or have gone.

"Hey! Amy's gone!" I then heard Honor's boyfriend yell. I clenched my fists then. I bet that if she was taken, it's all of us to blame. We shouldn't have left her alone whilst we were doing something else.

"Wait a second... That idiotic Aeron guy isn't here too! I had my suspicions about him from the start! He's took her!" Honor then yelled out. Mum shook her head then.

"You may have had suspicions, but you should never blame someone about anything unless you have concrete evidence. You need to know that if you want to be a Ranger, Honor." She then explained, before Honor sighed.

"I'm going back to Almia. Come on, Matt." Honor growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away. Reminds me of our Grandparents in Aspertia City. I could hear Matt complaining though. Oh, Honor...

Anyway... You guys just do what you are doing. I promise that me and your idiotic Dad will find Amy." Mum stated, before punching Dad in the arm. Luna gawped then.

"You can hurt Dad, but I can't hurt Jake?! No fair!" I stuck my tongue out then, before Luna glared at me. "I'm going back to Virbank." She then snapped, before storming away. Great. Two siblings that have stormed away now!

"Are you going to go too, Hope?" I then questioned, before she shook her head.

"I'm scared... I don't want to be on my own, Jake..." I nodded before hugging Hope then, who began to cry. Poor sister. Sure, Hope is really confident and chirpy, but I've never _ever_ seen her like that before. Honestly, I feel like crying too...

"Jake... May I go with you too? My brothers are worried, and they want somebody that they can trust for me to travel with..." I looked up then, and noticed Tia stood there. Great, one moment the triplets are accusing me of Tia's disappearance, the next they're trying to fin out what happened to Amy, and the next they want me to be her 'babysitter'. What on earth is it with these silly triplets?!

* * *

**Oops, I keep forgetting to update this! I've been working so hard on my second original fiction on FictionPress! (Oh and I don't go by A Random Human on there, I actually go by MangaLover3399!) Oops, I'm selflessly self-advertising again...**


	27. Chapter 26: Meeting the heroes! Secret!

**Hope's Point of View – Castelia City**

Man, I have never cried as much as I have done recently before! Tia was trying to keep mine and Jake's spirits up, and to no avail. Honestly, it's making me feel worse. Jake then realised that I was feeling worse, and he shushed Tia then. Then, a small group of people rushed past us, and a few other people were in the distance, chasing after them.

"Those Pokemon aren't yours! Give them back!" I then looked at Jake and Tia, and they seemed plain confused. Then, I realised that one of the people who yelled was Bianca, the professor's assistant that gave me, Jake and Luna our starters. There was five others with her, and honestly, the six of them looked exhausted.

"Bianca? What's going on?" Jake then asked, before Bianca decided to finally speak.

"Well... Those people... They're former Team Plasma members that are just your typical thief now. The thing is, me and my friends, Black, White, Rosa, Nate and Hugh, and Cheren was also meant to be with us, had decided to meet up, because we are like, best friends, and Black, White, Rosa and Nate have like, saved Unova, but when we met up, we weren't prepared and they attacked us! And then the fact that my friends released Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem a some time ago because of the strain it was causing them, it made us even more vulnerable! But the ex-Plasma members have somehow been able to mindwipe Reshiram and Kyurem into assisting them! They're after Zekrom, and will use our Pokemon because Zekrom knows them to get it!" Okay, that was some long explanation. Jake's mind wondered during it though. So let me get it straight... Some of her friends used to have legendary Pokemon in their teams. I get that. Then, they had to release them due to the strain some time back. I can tell why my grandparents were kind of glad when they didn't need legendaries every day. But these former Team Plasma members decided to steal the rest of their teams, as well as Bianca's and the guy with spiky hair's Pokemon. Now they are trying to blackmail Zekrom. Okay then...

"Can we help?" Tia then asked, before the girl with her hair tied up nodded.

"Well, you're the sister of Chili, Cilan and Cress, we know that we can trust you to help!" She smiled, before Tia decided to face me and Jake.

"Hope, Jake, that girl is White. She has lived in Nuvema Town all of her life, and I have known her ever since I was little, like I have done you two, as whenever I went to meet my brothers, my parents often wanted someone my own age accompanying me. Oh, White, these are my friends Jake and Hope. My next door neighbours before their house got destroyed and are grandchildren of Almian and Oblivian heroes." Jake said hi before I groaned.

"You guys do know that the longer that we are stood here, the longer those guys have to get away. And for all we know... It may also mean the less time that we have to ever see Amy again! I think those guys being after Zekrom and Amy vanishing are somehow connected." I then stated, before looking down the long alley that the villains ran down.

"It's very narrow down there. There is also some psycho freak who loses his sunglasses down there on a daily basis." The boy who had his arm over White's shoulders, who I assume is Black, stated, before he walked down. But I noticed as we all then managed to get into the alley, there was nothing there.

"So... Where would they be hiding if they hid down here?" Bianca then questioned, before we noticed someone get pushed out of the strange little cafe there. No, two people!

"Cheren! There you are! And Burgh too?" White then shouted, before running over to them.

"They're in there. They've got all of your Pokemon in there too. But they're also holding a girl that has brown and red hair hostage whilst she is unconscious..." The guy who bugged me out, called Burgh, stated as he crawled up off the floor. Yes, I know. Bad puns. Very bad puns.

Jake's eyes went wide. I was confused as to why, until I realised that he was also shaking.

They- they're holding Amy in there!

**Amy's Point of View - **

I wanted to complain when I forced my eyes open. But I straight away realised that something wasn't right when I noticed Aeron stood there with a big smirk on his face and some other people wearing relatively dark clothing holding onto my arms.

"Looks as though you have finally woke up, Amy." I gritted my teeth as Aeron grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I despise his existence. I hate him so much. He is some sick freak who likes to take advantage of the mute girl. Villains tend to do that. "Now, no need for such harsh words, Ama-" I kicked him in the leg as he attempted to say my full name again then.

"Sir, the brother and one of the sisters of the girl are trying to break in with two gym leaders, the professor's assistant as well as five famous trainers! Oh, and with the key!" Aeron's eyes lit up then.

"Stop all of them from getting in. Except Tia." Oh no, these idiots are not laying a finger on Jake's girlfriend! So, I decided to cause a bit of a ruckus. Strange word that.

You see, I had noticed them try to stash away some pokeballs. Now, what if one of the people here fell into them, sent out all of the Pokemon, and I 'accidentally' escape?

So, I stuck out my foot behind me. And, the guy running behind me fell. Then, as if on cue, many Pokemon got sent out. Some I recognised as Cheren's Pokemon. They had a few scars from mine and Jake's battles. Now, seeming as all of them began to freak out then. I laughed as I was let go of, and because of nobody at the door, Jake, Hope, Tia, Bianca, Cheren and a few other people were there.

Jake hugged me tightly then, before he pulled me a bit further away from the agitated Pokemon danger.

"Amy, how dare you worry us like that! Don't ever let that happen again..." he whispered, before I hugged him back.

"**_I'm sorry, Jake... I'm ever so sorry... But that Aeron guy wants me for something. I don't know what for!_**" Jake then nodded, before that Aeron guy confronted us both. Jake grabbed Pignite's Pokeball then, before Aeron grabbed his wrist.

"Amy's never told you? Pathetic. I bet you didn't know that she is able to control legendary Pokemon." No... How could he know?... I only found out that I could when we went to meet our grandparents in Oblivia, and I met Latias. After that, whenever I have met a legendary Pokemon, they take some sort of instant liking to me, and they are willing to do anything for me. _That_ must be why he want me!


	28. Chapter 27: Lets have a tag battle!

**Well, I have just about got over my writer's block for this story! But, my updates are still going to be a slight bit all over the place, probably until about late July. I have my end of year exams in two weeks, my brother keeps asking me to help him with his own Pokemon story, which is the backstory of his OC's backstory, and I also have two ongoing stories on FictionPress. Anyway, I have rambled on enough now! Oh, and I got Gates to Infinity before... Another distraction...**

* * *

**Hope's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Well, I think that's just about it..." Bianca whispered, looking at the now ravaged cafe. I think that the villains all ran away whilst all of the stolen Pokemon were rampaging. But then, I realised something wasn't exactly right. Jake and Amy both seemed rather shaken up now.

"Hey... Are you two okay?..." I whispered as I walked over to the two of them. Jake jumped out of his skin, nodded, before whispering something to Amy. I gave him a strange look as Amy then stared at the ground.

"Okay, something is definitely up with you two! I'm your sister, for Arceus' sake! Please tell me!"

"Those guys... They want Amy so that if their plan to take Pokemon that Zekrom knows fails, that she could control it. Amy can control legendaries. And they apparently will do anything to get Amy if she ever gets away from them, not to mention the fact that one of the villains keeps worming his way into Amy's head and talking to her when she doesn't want him to!" Okay... _That_ is actually a scary thought! They could and would do anything to get Amy!

"Don't worry. They won't get her, Jake. And seriously, Amy, you shouldn't listen to what those idiots say!" Tia beamed as she strolled over to us. Jake just gave her a look as if to say shut up then, annoying Tia.

"Fine. Be like that. Actually... I want a battle to get you to cheer up! A tag battle!" Tia shouted. Amy's eyes lit up then. She hadn't had a tag battle before! Actually... None of us have! Tia may have had them with her brothers though.

"Okay. I'll go with Amy then!" Jake yelled, before Tia could say anything else.

"Fine... Hope, you will go with me, right?" I nodded then, before Jake began whispering to Amy. "Meet me at the pier that the Royal Unova is usually docked at in an hour, so we can plan for it~!" Tia grinned, hi-fiving me. I could tell that Jake and Amy were already talking tactics!

"How about we have the battle in a tough place, eh? Route 4, this afternoon." Jake then stated, before walking away.

"Route 4?... He knows that I don't like that route... Especially after I got took by those villains..."

"Don't worry. Knowing Jake, he would end up having his Pignite's fire put out by the sand! Pignite is his strongest Pokemon, and he is bound to use it if Amy uses her Pikachu."

"Actually, forget in an hour, Hope. Lets go and see our Pokemon now!" So, the two of us began to walk towards the docks. Tia seemed very determined to win this tag battle. Actually, so was I! Though, I can tell that Jake and Amy were just as determined as us.

"Okay then. What Pokemon have you got, Hope?" I reached into my pocket then, intending to pull out my Pokemon's pokeballs. But... My pocket was empty.

All of my pockets were empty.

I've somehow lost everything!

The Pokedex that Honor trusted me with, my Pokemon, my phone, my map and everything else!

"Hmm... That's weird! My Pokemon and everything else have gone! What about you, Tia?" Tia checked in her bag then, and gave me a strange look.

"I've got all of my stuff."

"Looking... For these, meanie Hope?" I turned to the end of the pier then, and gasped. I noticed Ella, out of all of the world's idiots, was giggling as she was holding onto the stuff that had vanished from my pockets.

"That's some relative you have there, Hope..."

"She's a pain, as well as a relative. Okay, Ella. Joke's up. Give me my stuff."

"No! Your Dad asked me to do this as a joke!" I growled then. I am so going to get him when I get my stuff back!

Then, Ella squealed as she got lifted into the air then. Tia just laughed, as it gave me a chance to get my stuff and Pokemon back. Then I noticed this little blob like thing next to Tia.

"When should Solosis let her down, Hope?"

"When we are finished here." Ella huffed as she (just about) folded her arms and began to sulk.

"Well, send out your Pokemon, Hope!" I grinned as Dewott and Eevee got sent out then.

"Eevee is only a baby, by the way. She can't battle yet."

"Well, that means that you should catch more Pokemon then! After all, it is best if every side has at least two Pokemon that are battle ready! Anyway, my Pokemon. Right. You know Solosis already. That little Pokemon-"

"PEST!" Ella screamed, trying to interrupt Tia from speaking.

"... That is holding Ella in the air. My other Pokemon are Herdier, Munna and Servine! Chili and Cress weren't impressed that I chose a Snivy as my starter..."

"Well... Servine and Dewott would definitely be able to battle well together."

"Yep. With Servine's speed, and Dewott's attack, they will be a tough team to beat. But there is still the matter of your second Pokemon, Hope."

"If you let me down, Hope can use my Krokorok!" Ella begged after that, before I sighed and looked at Tia."

"Solosis, release her..."

**Jake's Point of View – Route 4**

"Come on! Those two should be here by now!"

"_**Calm down, Jake! They said that there was a bit of a 'pest problem' at first, and that they would be a slight bit late!"**_ I sighed as I looked at Amy then. She was right, I suppose. But we're stood in the middle of a sandstorm!

"Fine. Five more-"

"We're here! We're ready!" Hope spluttered as she and Tia ran over to us. Ella was just trudging along behind them, not looking happy in the slightest.

"So, lets get this battle started!" Tia grinned, before she began to think.

"So... Shouldn't we get a referee first?" I then asked, and Tia shrugged her shoulders.

"How about an all out tag battle, no switching, two Pokemon per person, and the first side with no Pokemon left to battle with loses?"

"So... No referee?"

"Shut up, Jake! We don't need a referee! As long as we know the rules, we should be okay! Anyway, it's for fun!" Tia snapped, before pulling out two Pokeballs. Hope copied her actions then, and so did Amy. I grabbed my Pokemon then, before sending out my recently caught (like half an hour ago) Pokemon.

"Sigilyph!" Amy followed with her Pokemon, Growlithe.

Tia sent out a pinky looking Pokemon with purple flowers decorating it then. "Okay, Munna!"

Hope sent out this red crocodile thing then, before Ella spoke up.

"That's my, Krokorok, Hope. If it gets any scars after this, I'm telling!"

"Don't care, Ella!"

"Bring it on!" Tia yelled at me and Amy then.

"Just because you two are rather tough, I'm still going all out on you two!"


	29. Chapter 28: 'Cleansing' Unova!

**Jake's Point of View – Route 4**

I looked at Amy from the corner of my eye and grinned as she grinned at me. This is probably the most fun thing that we have ever done ever since arriving in Unova! I mean, we have never really bothered with a tag battle before, due to the fact that there almost always seems to be less than four of us, or there has been five of us together!

Cracking my knuckles, I smirked at Hope and Tia then. "You ladies go first."

"Something tells me that you are only acting gentlemanly because you want to impress Tia, and that you and Amy have a plan. So, I _insist_ that you go first, big brother." Hope smirked back at me. And she only calls me big brother when she has her own plan on beating me! Anyway, I'm only older than her, Honor and Luna by an hour, and Amy by two hours...

"Hmph. Fine." I looked at Amy again then, and the corner of her mouth turned up even more, despite the sand pelting against her face.

"Sigilyph, use Hypnosis quickly!" Amy then did one of her gestures for her Growlithe then. She's showed me what each of her gestures mean for her Pokemon. You see, she numbers her Pokemon's moves, so she only has to do four different gestures. If she tugs at her hair, it means move number one. If she swings her arm out, it is move number two. If she clenches her left fist, it is move number three. Then it is when she kicks the ground with her right foot, it means (as if it isn't obvious whatsoever) move number four. But, she sometimes forgets the moves, so that is why she does some strange little gestures in battle.

Hope's Pokemon just slid to the side of Hypnosis, before attacking Tia's Munna for some strange reason. Ella was stood smirking in the sidelines as Hope and Tia began to argue though.

"Man, Hope is such a fool! I lied about my Pokemon being Krokorok, it's Krookodile, plus it is way too overleveled for it to ever obey Hope!"

"Amy, get Growlithe to tell Sigilyph to stop. Get Growlithe to stop too. I need to have a word with someone..." Amy gave me a strange look as I told her to do that, before she ran over to Growlithe and picked him up.

Ella was still smirking to herself when I grabbed her wrist. She seemed really shocked then, before she glared at me.

That cold glare...

I have a horrible feeling that she's up to something not as a prank, but much, much more serious.

"Why did you pull that trick on Hope?!"

"She's a meanie."

"No, _really_ why you pulled that trick."

"Shut up, bratty Jake."

"That is some harsh nickname, you know. Like the nickname 'meanie Hope'."

"Go away, brat." Then, as her glare became even colder, I noticed something strange about her. Her eyes weren't normal. They were pure black. As I gasped, I then got hit in the face by her, before she called her Krookodile over to her.

That hurt more than one of Luna's slaps in the face...

"Finish him, Krookodile." My face was sore enough then, and I couldn't shield myself from the attack quickly enough. I expected to have to put up with some serious pain such as when I used myself as a shield to save my sisters. But it didn't happen.

I then, with what I could see through my right eye (I got hit directly in the left eye) I noticed Munna and Sigilyph using different psychic type attacks to stop it from hurting me. I let out a small sigh as Hope and Tia helped me stand then.

"Why did Ella order her Pokemon to kill you?!" Tia hissed, before she hugged me... Crying.

"I don't know... But I think it has something to do with my her eyes are black."

"**_And the fact that Mum's brother is stood over there..."_** Amy then told me, before I looked to where she was pointing. Oh Arceus, she's right!

"You children just don't know how to not be curious, do you? Just like your mother. But that blonde girl... She's just as annoying as her brothers. I bet she will fall just as quickly as them." Tia's grip got tighter on me then. Kai had just offended her and her brothers. Tia never lets anyone live if they offend her and her brothers.

In a metaphorical sense, that is...

"He said that he had hurt my brothers... People who say things such as that annoy me... I never let them get away with saying things such as that..." Tia growled deeply, before she loosened her grip on me to just holding my wrist. She was stood at the side of me where I couldn't see her properly, due to my eye, before she shut her eyes and clenched her fists.

Then the ground shook violently. The faint hum of Castelia City in the distance came to a standstill, as the ground shook. From what we could see, some of the oldest, tall buildings there crumbled a slight bit. Hope and Amy just grabbed hold of each other to keep themselves stood up. Ella went crashing into the ground, and she had to shake her head. Then her eyes shot open and looked around frantically.

"Where am I?! What is going on?!" Ella yelled as she pulled herself up just as the shaking subsided.

"I'm sorry..." Tia then whispered, before she began to shake.

"What?..."

"When people say that someone close to me has been hurt or killed because of them... It makes me mad. It makes me mad... Because I- I- I got killed once... But they just about managed to pull me back... It makes me mad that nobody else can help them... That's probably why the villains also want me. That is what makes me this key thing that they mention... Luna is the only person resistant to the earthquakes that I cause... If you want... I'll try and say more later... But just to you, Jake..."

"I want to go... Kai looks as though he's going to hurt us as soon as he pulls himself up..." Hope whispered, before Amy grabbed my other wrist and one of Hope's wrist, as if to say that she wanted to leave too. Ella ran over to us then, and all of us glared at her.

"Do you all hate me?... Kai tricked me into getting controlled by one of his Pokemon..." Ella whispered, before crying.

"No. Now come on, people in Castelia, like Bianca, Cheren, White and everyone else may be getting a bit worried now..." I stated, before we made a run for it.

"You kids can't run forever..." Kai hissed in the distance then, before he strolled in the opposite direction.

"He's such a creep..."

**Two hours later – Prime Pier**

"Jake? Do you want me to finish what I told you earlier?..." Tia whispered after she had asked for me to stay with her as she looked out at the ocean. I was confused until I remembered the huge earthquake.

"Only if you want to. You seemed stressed out before."

"That was because of what Kai said about my brothers. Something has happened to them though, as they won't pick up my calls. Anyway, this does sort of concern you, as Luna is involved..."

"Go on then..."

"Well, you know that when I hear about people getting hurt or killed makes me mad, and that I can cause earthquakes, right?"

"And that Luna is resistant to it?"

"Yeah... Well, there is a reason that they want us both. And the Tao Trio... Those villains are former Team Plamsa members. And they are annoyed at all of the traitors who have ever left Team Plasma, and that they still show their faces in Unova. They're annoyed at everyone who didn't want to release their Pokemon as they wanted too. So... They want to 'cleanse' Unova."

"Cleanse?"

"Luna's resistance to my earthquakes are important to them because her presence actually increases the force and magnitude of them. Basically, they want to take me and Luna to the very centre of Unova, and knowing that you, Amy, Hope and Honor would do anything not to see me or Luna hurt, they would use you four by... Erm... Hurting or killing you, well... Except Amy, as they may need her... to trigger one of the earthquakes. Then they would use Luna to increase the magnitude so that is reaches out to the entire region. Anyone who survives that devastation then... They would use Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem to destroy the remaining Unovans. To cleanse the region... They destroy the region and everyone in it..."


	30. Chapter 29: Encased in the city!

**Amy's Point of View – 10pm – Castelia City**

"Fwah... Surely Jake and Tia will be back soon..." Mum muttered as she lay down on Kaera's sofa, due to the fact that there was quite the lack of rooms here, due to Kaera having her room (well, it is her home!); Jake and Tia barely fit in another room, as well as me, Hope and Ella in another.

"Amy... You should get some sleep..." Dad yawned from where he was stood, behind the sofa, before he fell over sleeping over the back of it, annoying Mum, as he was literally snoring in her face. She just shoved him onto the floor then, smirked and fell asleep then. That's my parents for you...

I don't want to sleep though. I want to find Jake and Tia. So, grabbing my coat, I quickly ran outside to try and find them. Sure, Castelia City is actually rather dangerous at night (especially thanks to Tia's outburst earlier) but I don't care. With my Mum being who she is, people would be scared to hurt me if they know who she is, or I will punch them in the face. No kidding.

As I strolled through the city, I could tell that it was getting closer to winter. It was very cold, and there was the odd snowflake drifting from the sky. I'm surprised that Jake and Tia are able to cope out in this cold. But then, they don't usually tend to pay that much attention to the temperature, like me. They can do things such as talk whenever they want so that they can get their minds on it. I can't.

As I got closer to the docks, I could begin to smell the saltiness in the air. I could hear the sea drifting too...

"Hey... Amy, is it? I'm surprised to see you about at this time, especially after what happened to you. Doesn't it bug you out a slight bit?" I jumped at the voice then, before turning around. It was Burgh! But I can't properly communicate though, so I just put on a goofy grin (which I bet is similar to Dad's goofy grin) before rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "Ah, you can't talk at the moment, can you?" I nodded then, before I thought.

Jake and Tia... Surely they will come back at some point, right?

"What are you doing out here at this time anyway?" Then, I remembered something. I could scribble on some paper that I have in my pocket!

_I can't sleep._

Well, that is partially true! As well as worry over Jake and Tia, there is also the matter of being unable to sleep!

"That makes two of us then. But you do know, wondering around like this makes you like a fly in an Ariados' web. Anyway, I have an idea about something that could tire you out."

_I need more detail than that. For all I know, you could be a pervert as well as a Gym Leader and artist!_

"Pervert?! That's quite a harsh comment... But no. You are wanting to challenge the Pokemon League, right? Cheren has told me about your triumphant battle against him. It may be late, but seeming as we both can't sleep, we could have a battle. It may also bring some inspiration for my art." A battle? Sure, it is late... But I wouldn't mind! Anyway, I left a note at Kaera's home, so I should be okay!

So, I nodded. But then, I noticed something in the distance. It looked like some people... No. Two people. Sure, it may seem nosey... But still. I say sure a lot, don't I? Well, I just kept looking at them in the corner of my eye. One of them grabbed the other one's wrist then, before kissing them. Hmph. Must be some couple. Then, some clouds cleared from the sky.

I sent Pikachu out then, before giving Pikachu a small order. I got Pikachu to shock the couple. Afterwards, one of the people faced me.

"AMY?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE AT THIS TIME?!"

Then the other realised something.

"Oh shi-"

"Woah... Chili, Cilan and Cress' little sister and your brother just kissed! Now, that's inspiration-" I shot a glare at Burgh then, before he flinched. ""I will shut up now..."

Jake went and grabbed hold of my artificial arm then, before glaring at me.

"**Tell ****_ANYONE_**** and I will kill you, Amy. We will tell people that we are going out when we want to. Understand?!**" Jake told me through our minds, before I flinched and nodded.

"Jake and Tia, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" My eyes went wide as Luna emerged from the shadows and smirked then. "Hey, remember that I have that same strange link that you two do! I can talk to you that way too!" Tia was shaking as she was stood in the background then, before she suddenly collapsed.

"Hey, your girlfriend just-" Burgh began, before within seconds, Jake had picked her up. Man, he is fast when he wants to be...

"It's the cold. Actually, downtown Castelia has actually just had a large amount of snowfall, from what I can see. It will be impossible to get back there. The Pokemon Centre is also apparently snowed in too." We all gave Jake a strange look then. "What? That big news screen up there says." We all looked to where Jake gestured then, before we all sweatdropped.

Luna began to shiver then, before I noticed that her face was red and her lips had gone blue. So, I put her arm over my shoulders then, before she put on a faint grin. "Th- Tha- Thanks s- Sis..."

So... what could we do now then?...

"Looks as though you four need a place to stay for the night then!" Burgh then stated, as if it weren't obvious whatsoever, before he began to think. "AH! There are some rooms above the gym. Maybe you should stay there, and try and contact someone to say that you are staying there." Luna's grip of my shoulders got tighter then, so I attempted to use my right arm to keep hold of hers, but it couldn't move.

"_**Jake! My fake arm is frozen! I can't use it!"**_ Jake shrugged his shoulders then, as Tia (despite her being unconscious) almost cosied up to him. Jake sighed then, before looking at me.

"Well, I kind of have my arms full as it is. Plus, I'm not Arceus, am I?" I grinned and rolled my eyes then. Then, a really dark shadow covered the entire city. And then, it seemed to encase the city in ice.

"That is no ordinary shadow... It is Kyurem, and has sealed everyone inside Castelia..." Burgh whispered then.

COME ON! WE ONLY JUST SURVIVED OTHER TROUBLES! You can tell that this fun adventure is just going to become one large misadventure...


	31. Chapter 30: Frozen Castelia - part 1

**Luna's Point of View – Above the Castelia City Gym**

I shivered under my mass of blankets that were meant to be keeping me warm. Despite still feeling cold, I should be grateful. Jake and Amy did sacrifice all but one blanket for me and Tia (who has just about started to wake up.) and they are both stuck with (sharing) one, and me and Tia with hundreds...

I sneezed then, before groaning. I hate feeling so cold! I felt just as bad when I was ill in hospital some time ago now! I could see everyone else just as cold too. Jake and Amy almost looked frozen, to be honest! So, instead of sleeping, like the two of them (well, more like Jake. Amy still isn't talking right now, until Meloetta has rested) had ordered, I stood up, trudged over to the sofa that the two of them were sat shivering on, sitting next to them, and giving them the blankets. (As in I shared the blankets with the two of them. I can't completely sacrifice my minute amount of warmth!)

"Luna... Stop that... We're fine, aren't we Amy?..." Jake muttered, shivering away with his eyes literally frozen shut whilst hugging our sister. Amy responded with a weak nod, before she shivered and yawned. I glared at Jake and Amy, before sighing.

"You aren't fine... I was cold as it was, so you two would be absolutely freezing..." I muttered, before Amy grabbed my hand, and fell asleep.

"Somebody seems clingy..." Jake muttered, before he dropped off too. Moments later, I felt someone (hmmm... I _wonder _who...) sit next to me.

"Hey, Luna..." I looked up as Tia shivered next to me then.

"Oh... Hello, Tia..."

"Erm... Jake knows about what could happen..." I was confused when Tia said that then. Jake knows what?... It has been ages ever since me and Tia last spoke! What is there that just me and Tia knew?...

Oh Arceus! I know now...

"You told him?!... We promised to tell not a soul..."

"He seen what I could do earlier though!..."

"So?!"

"Look, I couldn't help it..." I groaned then, despite the cold. That would mean that Jake is going to have an eye on the two of us from now on... At least my film shoot is over now, so I am free now, so he is going to force me to stay with him and I will have no freedom to do as I wish...

"If he gets over protective... I'm blaming you..." I muttered after that, before I felt myself falling asleep.

**Hope's Point of View – The next morning**

I was looking around frantically as Mum, Dad, Dad's twin and Ella were all sleeping. My baby Eevee was in my arms, wearing a scarf as I did so.

I began to get really annoyed after a while though, and I ended up stomping on the floor, waking Mum up. "Hope... Why are you stomping around at..." Mum muttered, before looking at the clock. "ELEVEN IN THE MORNING?! OH MY ARCEUS!" Mum's yelling then woke up everyone else then, before Eevee began to make all sorts of moping sounds.

"Mum, where are Amy, Jake and Tia?!" Mum was briefly quiet then, before she remembered something.

"Jake called me last night, at about eleven! Castelia City literally has been buried under snow, and he, Amy, Tia and Luna can't get here! Apparently though, the Gym Leader has given them a place to stay for the night, and they will try and get here at some point today." I groaned then, before sitting down and looking at Eevee.

Eevee was looking up at me with big, adoring eyes. Then, Eevee shivered, before tackling into Kaera, making her scar look very sore, and knocking her onto her feet. Then it bounded over to me and nestled into my arms.

"Now, what was that for, Eevee?" I stated, not letting Eevee's cuteness making me soft on her.

"Vee!" Mum chuckled then, before telling me, seeming as she can understand Pokemon, but only as of recently.

"Eevee said that you are taking much better care of her than Kaera, and that she wants to start to battle."

"Battle? But... Isn't she a bit young?..."

"No, I don't think so... Look at my bruise, for Arceus' sake!" Kaera yelled, as you could see that some of her collarbone was bruised. I sighed then, before holding onto Eevee again. Her eyes seemed full of determination again, so I sighed, and gave in.

"Fine. You can start battling." Eevee jumped onto my head then, before I got up. "Can we get out of the building?" Kaera shrugged her shoulders then.

"We're on the ground floor. If the door can't open, the windows may." Dad muttered, before almost falling asleep. Mum slapped him to wake him up. Luckily, he just shrugged it off, just like he usually does. So, I ran to the door. I tried to open it, but I couldn't, due to the ice. Then I got an idea.

I sent out Dewott, before crouching down to him.

"Dewott, you know that TM that I taught you? Scald? Could you use it by the door hinges to melt the ice?" Dewott nodded then, before I noticed Eevee tackle Dewott.

"EEVEE! YOU ARE GOING BACK INTO YOUR POKEBALL IF YOU KEEP TACKLING OTHERS!" Eevee reluctantly jumped onto my arms then, before I held onto her, making sure that she didn't jump out again. "Sorry, Dewott. Please can you try again, without Eevee attacking you?" Dewott then reluctantly used Scald then, and I managed to get the door open.

A really cold gust of wind attacked me after that, not to mention a mountain of snow and ice fell onto me. Eevee and Dewott just about managed to avoid the snow, and from what I could just about hear from my prison of snow and ice was them both attempting to get everyone's attention, and them also trying to free me.


	32. Frozen Castelia - Part 2 - Consequences!

**Okay, a slight disclaimer here. The character introduced in this chapter is not my character, but my little brother's. He is writing his own story, and I help him out on it (he just posts it on DeviantART though, not on here) and this is sort of payback for him using some of my characters in it. He did ask me if I could post it on here on his behalf soon though, as he doesn't want to go on here yet as he is only eleven, so if you ever see me post a story called 'Pokemon Ranger – Nathan's Backstory', it is on behalf of my brother.**

**Oh, and another note here... This chapter is a slight bit confusing...**

* * *

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia City Gym**

"I am ever so sorry, you four, but we seem to have lost all power in the gym. We can have our battle... But you are probably going to need to wear some very warm clothes. Everything is still crawling by, thanks to that sudden... Uh... Castelia Ice Age." I heard Tia snicker then, before she and Luna began to mutter.

"That reminds me of that film! You know, with the Mamoswine, Slakoth and the shiny Mightyena!" Tia grinned, before Amy nodded. Oh boy...

"Anyway, maybe we should do something to keep ourselves warm. Perhaps... A gym battle of sorts?" Burgh smiled, before Amy nodded and ran forward, wanting to battle first. But I realised something then. Amy had the distinct absence of one of her arms... At least it was the prosthetic one that was absent! If it was her remaining left arm... Well, that would be quite the concern!

Tia then snapped to attention then, before she nodded. "I wouldn't mind a gym battle! I've managed to get two badges so far, so I wouldn't mind a third!" I grinned then, before cracking my knuckles.

"I'll take that as an opportunity too! It won't hurt too much! Well, for my Pokemon that is!" Luna shivered a smile then, before she shakily pulled out her phone. I will assume that she is probably calling either our parents, Hope or Honor.

**Normal Point of View – The Almia Region**

"Okay, you two. I need you to go to Unova, and take care of a situation. Apparently, there has been some sort of ice age, worse than the one of a few years ago, brought upon the region, with the worst effected area being Castelia City. But, I need you to keep next part of this meeting confidential. You are to tell NOBODY. Former Team Plasma members of the region are on the comeback. But, they have teamed up with former members of the Go-Rock Squad, notably the quadruplets; Team Dim Sun, notably the Sinis Trio and members of the Pokemon Pinchers, the only person being Purple Eyes, due to his two colleagues of the same rank quitting when they knew that they had gone too far."

"Yeah, I kind of know that about the two absent Pokemon Pinchers! One of them is my Great Great Aunt, and the other is my Great Great Uncle!"

"Yes, we knew that, but your colleague here may not know. So, we need you to stop them from causing more havoc in Unova, seeming as we received a threatening message the other day, saying that it will be Almia, Fiore and Oblivia sent into a frozen state next."

"As well as that... They are hunting the grandchildren of Summer, Ben, Kate and Keith-"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN- OH NO! NO NO NO! THEY CAN'T BE HUNTING THEM-"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Just... Just go to Unova, and stop them. Honor... I know that it will be hard for you, but please, don't let your siblings know. And Nathan... We swear to Arceus that you had better stop her from blabbing, and keep her on track..."

"Don't worry. Even if I have to tie her up-"

"Oh, you be quiet, princey-gem-boy!"

"JUST GO TO UNOVA! YOU ARE BOTH DISMISSED!" Honor gritted her teeth as she stormed out of the room then, before Nathan, a boy of about fifteen with brown spiky hair dyed red at the tips, and a bandage covering half of his face, grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"If you step out of line in Unova, I swear, Matt is going to be the first person that I will call to force you to concentrate."

"Don't bring my boyfriend into this!"

"You're loss if you step out of line..."

"NATHAN BROWN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Somebody's-" A boy from nearby, Honor and Matt's best friend, Kane, muttered, before Matt covered his mouth.

"Don't go there, dude. I don't think that she would like you to bring that up. She goes red in the face whenever anyone brings that up."

**Luna's Point of View – Castelia Gym**

I was sat playing about with my phone whilst Amy, Jake and Tia were having their gym battles against Burgh. As well as that, I was sat against the only heated radiator in the gym battlefield, wrapped up in like three layers of clothes. Amy was next to me right now, as she had just beat Burgh, but only by the skin of her teeth.

"Say, Luna... I wonder if Hope, Mum, Dad and Kaera are okay..." Amy shivered as Meloetta was perched on her shoulder, wearing her scarf. I shrugged my shoulders then, before I got a text from Mum, and by the sounds of it, things weren't going too good for those four. I then told Amy that we both needed to go, and then I told Tia to stay here with Jake after her own and his battle were completed.

"Come on, Amy! We have no time to waste!" Amy groaned then, before returning Meloetta to their Pokeball as a matter of precaution.

"I want to know why..."

"HOPE! SHE'S JUST GONE AND BURIE HERSELF UNDER A MOUNTAIN OF SNOW AND HAS GONE AND CAUGHT HERSELF HYPOTHERMIA!" Unfortunately, my yelling had caught Jake's attention in his battle, and before I attempted to run away, he glared at me, before gesturing that I had to stay put.

"Luna, I _dare_ you to repeat what you said to Amy just then to me after my battle."

"You don't want another slap to the face, do you?!"

"I'm your older brother!"

"BY LIKE AN HOUR!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Damn it, when Jake gets mad... He's actually pretty scary. So, just in case, I stayed where I was put, and sighed. Amy patted my back then, before she giggled.

"Scaredy Skitty Luna..." I glared at Amy then, before I grabbed her coat, making her yelp, and shake in fear a slight bit. But then, I felt somebody grab hold of my arms, and force me to let go of Amy.

"Luna... Violence is never the answer. Even if you do know how to slap people." I groaned then, before facepalming.

Out of everyone to spout out all sorts of random gibberish that I don't care about, it had to be the most obvious person. "Now, Luna. What was that about Hope?"

"Ehehe... You'd need to talk to Mum and Dad if you wanted to know, Honor."

"HOPE'S CAUGHT HYPOTHERMIA! AND LUNA HAS PI-"

"JAKE! LANGUAGE! You know that Luna isn't three point one four one five nine two etcetera etcetera." Our Ranger sister then yelled at Jake, who stomped his foot, before grumbling.

"LUNA HAS JUST REALLY ANNOYED ME!"

I noticed Amy and Tia facepalm at that conversation then, before I realised that there was a boy stood, smirking in the doorway. "Who's-"

"Some annoying kid, Nathan. I've been sent to Unova with him for a mission to-"

"CONFIDENTIAL, HONOR! AND I'M NOT A KID! You're sounding like that champion girl, Iris!"

Tia slapped her own face then, before groaning. Jake rolled his eyes from his battle, where it seemed as though his Pignite was actually struggling though paralysis. Amy however, was just looking at the Nathan guy, before he noticed her, and walked over to her. Me and Honor began to smirk and point then.

Amy had gone red in the face! (And not from the cold!)

"Anyway... Do you want to slip out from under Jake's nose, and see how Hope is?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

**Normal Point of View - **

"Ha, two more little Rattatas falling into the trap. Didn't I tell you all so?"

"Me no think that they will fall in. Even though grandchildren of idiot Keith and Ben they smart like Kate and Summer."

"If not, we could use our music to lure them in!"

"Hmph. Can't we just kill them where they stand?"

"We can't kill them! Their blood will stain my beautiful outfit! Not to mention the fact that the trap is just to obtain them, so that those four Rangers are lured out here to Unova, we capture those four, you men, don't worry, Tiff, I'm not counting you, will kill them, and then we can sell the Luna kid to Ben's sister for a big sum of money, just for my makeup and... Whatever you lot want!"

"Ha, that is probably the smartest thing that we have ever heard you say, Lavana!"

"LOOK HERE! WE HAVE SEVEN CHILDREN TO OBTAIN! WE NEED TO GET A MOVE ON TOO, AS THE DEADLINE IS NEARING!"


	33. Chapter 32: Cousin with a Squirtle!

**Honor's Point of View – Castelia City**

"Say... Honor?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"I'm just wondering something... How did you and that Nathan get into Castelia City? It is completely sealed in some sort of solid, unbreakable ice dome!" I grimaced as I remembered as to how both I and that childish flamehead got into the city then. And the smell... Ugh, the _smell!_ It took absolutely AGES to wash off that wretched stench!

"Well... Lets just say... We had to shove our way through enormous crowds in Driftveil city, find the relic passage there, and after getting rocks fall on our heads, we had to wade through the sewers! It was horrible! And I was getting tortured by Nathan and his pesky Squirtle the ENTIRE TIME!" Luna chuckled to herself then, before she sighed. I could tell merely by the look on her face that she was worried about Hope. I've never actually seen her worried about Hope before. Hope has usually been the one to avoid trouble! Not get into it! Speaking of which, I did suddenly feel terribly cold this morning, about the time which I arrived in Castelia.

"How do you reckon that Hope is, Honor? I mean, you have always been the closest to Hope than anyone else in our family."

"I- I don't know."

"She's fine at the moment. She was weirdly recovering _too_ quickly." I looked up from where I was looking at my feet then, before I grinned.

"Hope! You trickster!" Luna yelled then, because she was scared that Hope may die.

"No... I'm not a trickster. Something happened to me for the hour or so that I was out of it in hospital. Apparently... The blood flow in my neck had literally come to a stop, yet I was still alive. I don't know why, I only know that it wasn't natural. Anyway, what brings this annoying Ranger to Unova?"

"It was a mission. With some guy, called Nathan. We have to-"

**Hope's Point of View - **

Honor got cut off from her sentence then, by a boy wearing a Ranger uniform, who grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE OUT MISSION DETAILS, EVEN TO YOUR SIBLINGS!" I smirked then, as the boy let go of her hair, and you noticed her begin to sulk.

"You're a mean princey-gem-boy..." I burst out laughing then. Where could she get the name 'princey-gem-boy' from?!

"JUST BECAUSE MY ANCESTORS WERE ANCIENT ALMIAN ROYALTY, IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I SHOULD BE CALLED PRINCEY-GEM-BOY! And don't laugh at me... Girl who looks strangely similar to pest here..." I crossed my arms then before glaring at him then. The cheek of it!

"My name is Hope, princey-gem-boy, and just so you know, me and 'pest' are quintuplet sisters, and we don't appreciate getting told that we look similar when we are trying to be different from one another!" The boy smirked as he put his hands up for surrender then. Grr.. Stupid, annoying, pain in the butt kid!

I clenched my fists then, getting annoyed beyond belief. I could tell that Honor was just as annoyed too. The boy did the same then, before he burst out laughing. "Man, you guys crack me up! You have a crazy insane older by an hour brother, an extremely cheeky younger sister, you two identical ones and- WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?!" He gets easily distracted! But then, I looked up to what he was looking at. There was a huge crack forming in the strange ice dome that the city was sealed in! And by the looks of it... It was a Pokemon trying to break it! Not just any Pokemon...

Zekrom!

"You guys! What is going- Oh no..." We all jumped as Bianca and her friends (Bianca slipping over and burying her face in the snow) before the ice began to shatter. Luna was the only one who actually reacted to it though.

"Gothita! Protect!" Me and Honor then grabbed hold of each other in fear then, our fear being that Gothita may not be able to sustain Protect for long enough. Fortunately, it was able to protect us all from all of the ice shards. Unfortunately, Luna's Gothita fainted moments later.

I couldn't help but feel to blame for if there was anyone in the city who got hurt by the shards though. I don't even feel... Human. Not after something which happened to me after getting buried under the snow...

**Jake's Point of View - **

"Okay, so I have my gym badge... Now what?" I asked Amy and Tia as they ran over to me after the battle. Amy simply shrugged her shoulders (but somehow, she now had both arms!) and Tia shook her head.

"Maybe you could see if Hope is okay? After all, that is why Honor and Luna left-"

"They left?! When I said not to?!"

"Yes. Ten minutes ago!" Burgh laughed as he started walking away then. I groaned then, before turning to my sister and my girlfriend.

"Lets go and see where they are- Woah! Have you all seen outside?! There is ice everywhere!" I yelled, just as the three of us opened the once frozen door of the gym. Amy and Tia were gawping just at the mass of ice there, before we realised something. Castelia City wasn't... Literally in a snow globe any more! "L- Lets just go and find the others!"

"I agree!" Tia shivered then, but instead of us going to find them... It was someone else finding us. And it wasn't people that we were happy to see either... Actually, it was two groups of people that we didn't like having teamed up...

"You three aren't to move at all. If you do, you've just put yourself six feet under." I then took a quick glance at Tia and Amy then. Amy had gone pale, and she looked scared. Tia was shivering in fear, but at the same time, she was reaching for her Pokemon very, _very_ slowly. Unfortunately, her plan got disrupted by their Pokemon.

"I would say thank you to Tia, you know. It is thanks to her that this is happening. She has been our... Pawn in our plan, without her even realising. Now we have the girl who can connect with legendary Pokemon, the girl who can cause destructive earthquakes, and the boy who means ever so much to them."

"NO WAY!" Was then yelled from nearby, before a Squirtle ended up trying to attack the people after us, but it failed, due to a Scolipede intercepting.

"NATHAN!" Tia yelled out then, looking really mad. "Why do cousins who also happen to be Rangers have to be so reckless?..."

* * *

**Yep. With my brother's permission, Tia and Nathan are now cousins. By the way, my brother has said that he is going to wait until he is old enough to have an account on here before he posts his own story. He is only eleven, so that is still just under two years. He is still posting it on his DeviantART account though (which was at one point my backup account on there! He's called Cola-Pichu by the way if anyone actually wants to see his story...)**


	34. Chapter 33: The Human-Pokemon Hybrid!

**Normal Point of View - **

Whilst Jake, Amy, Tia and Nathan were busy dealing with their current threat near the Castelia City Gym, which had eventually over time, revealed itself to be four villains which three out of the four teenagers didn't like whatsoever – Aeron, Cherry, Tyler and Kai – Hope, Luna, Honor were having to deal with a completely different threat at the other side of the city.

"Gyah! What just happened?! All that I remember was lots of fire, and now all of these people are here!" Honor squealed, before she went to go and grab her Styler, just in case she needed to call anyone for help. Unfortunately for her, moments later, she ended up getting pushed to the ground by the biggest and burliest of the people, and had her hands frozen to the floor by a Froslass.

"Honor!" Hope yelled out then, before she placed her hands on Honor's (turning blue) frozen ones.

"I'm fine, sis! You and Luna need to deal with these guys! I can't get my Oshawott or Purrloin to help!"

"I can't either! Mum, Dad and Kaera have Eevee and Dewott!" Honor groaned then, before she winced.

"Hope... Your hands! They are really hot! They're melting the ice!" Hope quickly flinched, before pulling her hands back. "Hope... You think that there is something weird going on, don't you!"

"THERE IS!"

"You two..."

"Hope, what is going on?!"

"I don't want to say!"

"You two, please help me here..."

"Hope, please!"

"I CAN'T!"

"HOPE! HONOR! HELP ME!" Luna screamed at her sisters then, sounding extremely desperate. The two stopped their conversation then, before noticing that Luna was no longer there. She had... Vanished. Just vanished.

And so had the criminals.

**Hope's Point of View – Castelia City**

"LUNA!" Honor yelled as she ran further up the street, looking around to see if our sister was still there somewhere.

"Honor, I think that they have escaped, and took Luna with them..." I whispered, before breaking down. "And we need to find my Pokemon, Mum, Dad and Kaera..."

"Why, Hope?"

"Bec- Because... They got attacked just after I had fell unconscious... I know one thing for sure... The way that I recovered from being ill was not by any form of doctor or nurse..." Honor walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders as I began to really cry.

"Hope, you don't have to tell-"

"I have to! You deserve to know! I- I got taken – kidnapped if you wish – by Kai... He was with his parents and Aeron... They had Reshiram, who was in serious pain... But they said that they needed both me and Reshiram alive... A- And-"

"I think that I get it. They used you as something like a test subject, and infused your DNA with Reshiram's, to see if your body was enough to support it and still live."

"Yes... But the thing is... Reshiram's pain was drawing in Zekrom. They were unable to keep me restrained so that they could get Zekrom... Or you, Luna, Jake and Amy... I escaped, so they are after me, and now want to use force to get the rest of you!"

I knew that I was to blame for the entire 'ice dome destruction' earlier. But somehow... Another part of me was telling me that I was not. The Reshiram inside me was telling me that I was not.

I'm going to have to put up with my 'Reshiram Conscience' for a while now..."

**Jake's Point of View - **

I don't seem to know what happened to me... I was with Amy, Tia and Nathan, and had just found out that the people after us were actually Kai, Cherry, Tyler and Aeron... And then I think that I got struck in the back.

After that... Darkness. All around me. I can't find Amy, Tia or that Nathan.

I hate to admit it... But I really do feel scared!

Somehow, my Pokeballs don't work here too. No Pignite, Vanillite or any of my Pokemon!

Neither does my phone. I can't talk to anyone!

I keep thinking stupid thoughts that would typically end with Luna hitting me though. I think that I'm dead!

But I'm not... I can just... Feel it. I can feel the surroundings of the outside world still, when I wonder around.

**Tia's Point of View - **

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I wept, before looking around me.

Amy... She had been almost choked by Kai's Seviper. When she got released, she fell to the ground unconscious.

Nathan... My poor cousin... He got attacked by Aeron's Pawnard... His leg... Ugh, it makes me feel sick... He's still conscious though, and his sobbing, groans of pain and blood loss is making this a whole lot worse for me, especially with the fact that if I attempt to help him, I'll get attacked, and the same would go if I sent out my Audino...

And Jake... My boyfriend of just shy of a day... He didn't get attacked by a Pokemon. He got hurt by a weapon. He could be dying, but there is still the risks if I try to help him...

"It's simple. We have created a truce with another group. We have each got a target set in mind. The other group must obtain Luna Dazzle. This group... We have to get a certain girl called... Tia Noble, I believe that _you_ know who she is..." I felt like punching Aeron as he said that. The fact that he makes it sound as though I am not really here... "Oh, and not to mention a boy with spiky brown hair, which is red at the tips and also happens to be a Pokemon Ranger..."

"YOU LEAVE MY COUSIN OUT OF THIS! Nathan doesn't deserve _any_ of this! He has spent his entire life searching just for his sisters, me, my brothers and my parents! He's got it tough enough! Now go. Go, before I hurt you, just like you did to the three of them!"

"Your threats are empty, Miss Noble."

"JUST LIKE YOUR MINDS!" I quickly turned my head around then, before noticing both Hope and Honor. It's just the fact that... Hope didn't look right. I mean, her mismatching chocolate brown and navy blue eyes were now a really shockingly bright shade of blue.

I've seen eyes like that before in my dreams. The eyes of Reshiram.

"Tia... Get out of here. Go with Honor. Take Nathan with you. Ella is nearby, and she can help Amy and Jake, along with Ollie..." Hope hissed as she pushed past me.

What is going on?... Hope sounds as though she has some sort of grudge against these villains.

"GO!"

"Please, Tia... I can't... Keep strong for... Much longer..." Nathan mumbled, sounding as though he was getting weaker by the minute. Grr... I ran over to my cousin, and with Honor's help, we managed to get him on his feet.

"Will Hope be okay?..."

"Yes. She has Reshiram to help her. The two of them have a bone to pick with that group, for infusing both of their DNA together, turning Hope into some sort of Human-Pokemon hybrid, because of Reshiram being inside her."

She has a bone to pick with them... Don't we all?


	35. Chapter 34: Rangers these days!

**Jake's Point of View – Castelia City**

One moment, as before, I was surrounded by darkness. The next, I feel something cold on my face. And not the dead sort of cold.

"YAY! YOU'VE FINALLY WOKE UP!" I suddenly felt my arms get crushed as I rested my hands on my sweating forehead. No wonder I felt cold in the face, somebody had thrown cold water at me!

"Who's that?... I can't be bothered opening my eyes..."

"It's me! Tia, duh!" I rolled my eyes with my eyelids shut then, before I felt a sharp pain in my back, which made me hiss in pain. "Careful! You've got a very deep wound in your back, and you're lucky to be alive! Now... You've got to stay here, okay? I need to go and see if my cousin is okay."

"Okay, Tia..."

Once I had known that she had left, I opened my eyes. Honestly... I could tell that if I had opened my eyes, I would have shown her that I was in serious pain. But I then glanced to the side then. I noticed that there was somebody collapsed on a chair, breathing heavily. But then, I realised why they very breathing heavily. Lots of dark bruises around their neck...

No, it's Amy!

Fortunately, she was just sleeping...

Then I noticed the door open, and someone who looked very exhausted emerged, so I groaned. With the amount of pain in my back, I would rather not have the company. "Jake... I hope that you feel okay... I used a lot of energy to get those villains to leave you and the others alone..." I was confused as to who that was, until I noticed a pair of electric blue eyes... Yet a familiar face and dress style...

"Hope?..."

"Yep. You've been out cold for about a week, Jake. Mum, Dad and Kaera left a few days ago to try and find Luna, who has been kidnapped, but they said to tell you to be careful next time, and to give them a warning if you are going to put your life at risk like that _again._"

"It's only the second time..."

"Still?!"

"Ugh... I can't be bothered fighting... But what happened to your eyes, and to Amy's neck?..."

"It is a long story, Jake. Too long to explain. About my eyes, that is. Kai got his Seviper to try and choke Amy, so that is what happened to her neck."

I rolled my eyes then, before I weakly sat up. But then, I noticed that Hope had something in her pocket. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? I- I don't want you to tell anyone but Mum and Dad... I- I feel scared staying in Unova... I- I've asked some friends back home in Almia... I'm s- staying with them for a few weeks..."

"This has something to do with your eyes, doesn't it?..."

"Look... Jake... You know that I caught hypothermia, right?..." I nodded then, before she whispered something to me which I couldn't make out, before she placed her hand on my arm.

"GYAH! THAT'S HOT!"

"I- I somehow got turned into a human-Pokemon... Thing! I have Reshiram gabbing away to me in my head! I can't take that kind of stress!" I carefully gave Hope a hug then, before I noticed that she had something like a watch on her wrist. Actually, it looks close to- OH! She's gone and got herself one of those... Transceiver thingies! But yeah, it was ringing.

"_Okay, Hope! It's sorted! I can get you guys to Striaton City like you and Tia asked! With the help of a friend, of course!"_ I noticed Honor appear on the screen, before she pulled a boy over to her side. He's familiar! Ah, that's her boyfriend/other Ranger partner, Matt!

"_I'm just letting you guys use my Dragonite! Geez..."_

"What's going on, Hope?..."

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I am going with Tia to Striaton City to meet Honor and her boyfriend to find out what has happened to Chili, Cilan and Cress, before I go back to Almia, probably with Honor's boyfriend, seeming as he isn't even meant to be here in Unova..."

"Why isn't Nathan going? I mean, he is Tia and her brothers' cousin..."

"One of his legs got impaled by a Pawniard. He's staying with you and Amy. It would be dangerous for him if he flew, so he needs to stay walking instead of flying."

"It'd be boring if I was stuck with anyone who wasn't so... Accident prone!" I groaned when I noticed the pain in the butt flamehead smirked in the doorway. He was on crutches, so that would be understandable. But even the bandages, which actually looked as though they were recently wrapped around his leg, were already stained with a bit of blood. He wasn't actually phased by it, by the looks of things. Judging by his scars and the literally fixed bandage to the side of his face, he definitely wasn't phased!

"You're meant to be protecting us and all that junk though, as you're a Ranger! Not watching us get hurt!" Was snapped, before I noticed that Amy was awake, and Meloetta was sat on her lap.

"So, see you guys later! Mum and Dad will call you if they find Luna!" Hope grinned as she strolled out, her attitude being a major improvement to her worried and scared self from earlier.

"So, you two are stuck with me and my epic Squirtle for now, eh?"

"Don't push it, Nathan." Amy growled, before Meloetta began to drop off to sleep. She's have to use me to be able to speak now.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. Now, when are we leaving?" I glared at the impatient Ranger then, before he gave me an evil stare. "Fine. I'll wait for your Arceus damn back to feel better! Ugh, you Dazzles know how to get on a guy's nerves!"

"Too bad. Deal with it."

"I hate you. I genuinely hate you."

"**_Tia gave me his sisters' numbers. They're called Laura and Rose."_**

"Amy's saying that she has Laura and Rose's numbers. You don't want her to contact them, do you?"

I heard the boy mutter something rude under his breath then, before he shook his head and left. "Man, Rangers that aren't Mum, Dad or Honor these days..."


	36. Chapter 35: Amy and Nathan?

**Okay, two small notes here! Right, I was actually originally considering re-starting this story, until I decided against it, as I have finally worked out a definite plan for the rest of the storyline. The other thing is the fact that my brother has actually decided to give up on working on his own little story about Nathan's backstory on DeviantART, and has actually deactivated his account on it, and decided to allow me to have his OCs, and use his OCs as and when I wish. So, Nathan will start to show up in my stories a bit more, as well as my brother's other two OCs, Jemima and Thomas. However, I may not use the other two at this particular point. That's about it for now!**

* * *

**Amy's Point of View - Route 4**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"NO!" I smirked as I noticed that Jake was getting extremely annoyed at Nathan by this point, before I sighed at how Nathan was actually sulking. I can imagine what Jake is planning. Kick Nathan's crutches over, or get his Vanillite to freeze them to the ground. The worst that Nathan could do would be to give Jake a little soaking, which I assume would make Jake even more tempted. It's a shame that we are stuck in the middle of a sandstorm at the moment though.

I then looked at Pikachu, who was currently in my arms, because he was currently a bit too full of energy, and I needed to keep him under control, even if it meant that my fake arm (which is part electronic) would end up malfunctioning at the electric shocks that I keep getting given.

Then there was Meloetta. She was perched on my shoulder, refusing to get off or to go into her pokeball, despite her telling me that she preferred to be protected inside her pokeball.

"Amy, get him to shut up!" Jake sulked as he moved to opposite him, at the other side of me.

"No, he's your brother! You should tell him to shut up!"

"Oh yeah?! Amy has the phone numbers of your sisters!"

"But she can also call your parents!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!"

"Shut it with your sarc-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I then yelled at the two boys, before Jake frowned and folded his arms, and Nathan just stuck his tongue out at me, before choking on the sand that he had accidentally swallowed. I chuckled then, before I got an idea. "I tell you what, if either of you speak a word to each other before we get to Nimbasa City, I will be on the phone to our parents, Jake, and your sisters, Nathan, and maybe Tia for both of you, just to get you both to shut up."

Both boys flinched then, before making sure that they were a safe distance from each other. I laughed, before I looked forward.

"Ah, I've heard of these buildings. They were meant to be some sort of town set in the middle of the route, but due to the constant sandstorm, the builders then abandoned the project, and allowed the buildings to be a place for trainers to… Well, train, and for wild Pokemon to have a place to be." I then blinked a few times then. This boy has some crazy personality. Extremely quick changing moods, and forgetting about what his previous situation was, yet still being his smart and goofy self! I'll be surprised the next time that he doesn't act goofy yet smart…

But then, I noticed that there was something going on up ahead, and I didn't want to interfere. However… Nathan and Jake had a slightly different plan. So, I had to get Pikachu to let off some of his energy, and shock the pair. It partially backfired though. I got shocked too.

"What was that for, Amy?!"

"For being idiots! Look who is there! If we just jump in the way that you two were, imagine what could happen!"

Nathan winced as he looked forward then, before his eyes went wide. "It's what's-his-name! And he has a load of people with him! All fighting against one person with a Simipour- CRESS!" Nathan yelled out then, before the blue haired connoisseur noticed us. However, that kind of worked to Mum's STUPID brother's advantage. Why does he have to be everywhere that we go?! "Ugh, I don't freaking care if I'm being reckless! That's my Arceus damn cousin, I don't want him hurt!" Nathan then yelled out louder than before, just as his Squirtle jumped off his head.

"I guess that I'll help too, but only if Cress apologizes afterwards for attacking me with Cilan and Chili in Castelia because they thought that I was behind Tia vanishing in Castelia!" I facepalmed then. Is Jake ever going to let that go? "Oh, and Amy?"

"What, Jake?"

"Tell Honor, Tia and Hope that we've found Cress, why don'tcha? They were going to look for him and his brothers, after all. We've saved them a job!" I gave Jake a thumbs up then, before I got an idea, and sent out Growlithe.

"Pikachu and Growlithe, I need you both to do something for me. Help out Jake and Nathan, if you can. I'm going to call the others that aren't here, so I need Meloetta to stay with me. Oh, and Growlithe, will you please use attacks such as bite, okay? Fire would be put out by the sandstorm. Try and help out Jake's Pignite too, if he sends him out. Okay?" Pikachu and Growlithe nodded, before Growlithe gave me a friendly lick on the cheek.

I then looked as my two Pokemon ran over to help Jake, Nathan and Cress then, before I grabbed my phone. Luckily, I was quickly able to get hold of Honor.

"Hey, little sis-"

"By an hour."

"Well, yeah… You're sounding like Luna there, but oh well. What is going on?"

"Me, Jake and Nathan are on route 4, right? Well, we found Cress getting attacked by Kai, out of all people. My Pokemon, Jake and Nathan are trying to help him-"

"You've found Cress?! Yay! One brother down, two to go!" I heard Tia then interfere in the phone call then, before I sighed.

"Yes, Tia. We have found Cress. By the way, is Nathan meant to be some sort of goofy smart guy?"

"He's a pain in the butt, that princey-gem-boy." Hope sulked down the line then, before I shook my head and sighed.

"Why do you call him that?"

"He's related to ancient Almian royalty. Rumour has it, ancient Unovan royalty too." I heard Matt yell then, before I groaned.

"I called Honor, and now I have to put up with Hope, Tia and Matt as well as Honor!" I snapped, before I could imagine the four in Striaton City wincing.

"You're beginning to sound like Mum…" Honor sighed, before I could imagine her smiling. "By the way, do you like Nathan? You are mentioning him very frequently…"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS- Uh oh… H- Honor, I'm in a bit of trouble here… I- I need to go…" I whispered, before hanging up and calling for Growlithe and Pikachu. Whilst I was unaware, I had been surrounded by a bunch of angry wild Pokemon, which had decided to try and attack me.

* * *

**Hope's Point of View - Striaton City**

"I wonder what was up with Amy then…" I wondered to myself, before Honor and Tia sighed, and spoke at the same time.

"I think she was question dodging- Hey!..."

"Question dodging? What did you ask, Honor?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Honor awkwardly tugged at her hair then, before sighing.

"I asked her if she liked Nathan. I mean, come on! Almost everything was Cress, Nathan, Nathan, Cress, Nathan, Jake, Nathan and then us down the phone!" She yelled, before Tia nodded.

"I think she has a thing for my cousin~!"

"Hmph. Amy? And that fool? No way, nobody can stand that pest for more than five minutes with the exception of his sisters and weirdo relatives!" Matt snapped, glaring at Tia, obviously referring to her at the 'weirdo' remark.

Tia was beginning to look extremely annoyed at Matt by this point, before I frowned, and grabbed both of them by their hair. "Shut it, guys. Look, if you two can't stand each other, don't talk to- No, don't even look at each other!" I snapped, before I noticed that both of them were rubbing their heads afterwards.

"THAT BURNS!" Matt snapped then, before I winced.

Silly girl, you know that your body temperature is almost ten times hotter than a normal human's at the moment, until you learn how to control it!

"Shut it, Reshiram…" I then hissed under my breath so that nobody could hear me, or think of me as crazy.

I feel so stupid now, the fact that Tia was actually rubbing her head crying at the burn that I accidentally inflicted on her.

Stupid Reshiram…


End file.
